The List
by KWRCtm
Summary: It was too simple. I wrote a list, he found the list, life spun out of control. But then again, when you're dealing with love, betrayal, hurt, abuse, lies, and a madman I guess life doesn't get any better, it just gets worse. LOE!
1. Trailer

**What if you love a guy**

_Lilly staring at Joe Jonas_

… **but what if he doesn't love you back, he wants you as a friend**

_Shows Joe with his arm around Lilly, "I'm glad you're my best friend Lils."_

_Shows Lilly with a sad face_

**So, you create a list with the reasons why you both were meant to be together**

_10 Reasons Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott Are Meant To Be Together__1. Because we both have really good hair. Or, at least Lola has really good hair. And you have good hair once Kevin works his amazing hair-styling powers on it.2. Because I always laughs at your jokes, no matter how stupid_**…. **

**When you finally realize you can never have him you forget you're dreams**

_Shows Lilly folding the list and placing it on her dresser_

**What happens when fate steps in**

"_Joe walked into Lilly's room, he figured she wouldn't mind."_

**What if the man you love, read that list and he found that he loved you back**

"_Lilly loves me?" _

**What if he was too late **

"_Joe, I'd like you to meet my fiancé"_

"_WHAT??"_

**Then he left for without any explanation **

_Shows Joe on a plane_

**And once he leaves, you find the note he left you, proclaiming his heart to yours**

**Would you go after him even with your marriage in 14 days**

**Would you still try to find him after you were threatened not to**

**Do you really love him that much?**

**Find out in **_**The List**_

**Coming soon to a computer near you**

**June 27****th****, 2008**

**From KWRCtm productions**

"**What would you give for love?" **


	2. the list is born

"I don't know what to do!" Lilly Truscott complained to her best friend, Miley Stewart, as they lay on Lilly's bed. "I can't stop thinking about him!"

Miley blew on her nails, which were still wet from a fresh coat of hot pink nail polish. "Why don't you tell him?" She suggested sensibly.

"Yeah, sure." Lilly said sarcastically. "That should work well. I'll just stop by there right now and tell Joe Jonas, internationally famous rock star, that I'm completely and totally in love with him. Great idea, Miles."

Miley rolled her eyes at Lilly's sarcasm. "Lilly, Joe isn't just some rock star to you. Ever since you guys met at that Hannah concert two years ago, you've been best friends."

That was true. Two years ago Lilly, disguised as Lola, had met all the Jonas Brothers. One embarrassing chocolate fountain incident, a janitor's closet, and a heck of a lot of blushing later, the Jonas Brothers had found out about Miley and Lilly's secret identities. Thankfully, the JoBros promised to keep it a secret and Lilly had become friends with all of them, but especially Joe. The Jonases lived in Malibu now and Lilly and Joe hung out all the time, they were best friends.

"Yeah, best friends. He doesn't think of me as anything else." Lilly sighed.

Miley resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. It was obvious to everyone that Joe liked Lilly just as much as she liked him. Well, it was obvious to everyone except Lilly.

"Why do you like him so much?" Miley asked, trying to figure out Lilly's insane crush.

"I don't know." Lilly said with a sigh... "He's just so… sweet. And cute and funny and easy to talk to and cute and nice and did I mention hot beyond all belief?"

"A couple of times." Miley said dryly. "I don't think you should be so bummed out. Joe probably likes you too."

"Maybe in my dreams." Lilly snorted. "I just wish he could see that we're meant to be." Lilly sighed dreamily and Miley knew she was about to go into one of her Joe daydreams.

...

_**Flashback**_

"_It's boring today Lils, come on, lets go to the beach." Joe was complaining that there was absolutely nothing to do in California. _

_Lilly and Miley were watching a reality T.V show and unlike Joe and Oliver, were no where near bored. See, the reality show was called "Dumped", where the host hooked up celebrities with "the man of their dreams" and then paid the boyfriend or girlfriend to dump their famous icon on T.V. And today was special, Mikayla was on._

_Joe and Oliver had finally had enough of this suicidal show and started to leave._

"_Fine Joe, we'll go to the beach, besides I can catch this later." Lilly said as she got up. _

"_Let me just get my bikini on and I'll meet you down there. Come on Miles, you can see this show later, it's too hot to stay in here anyways."_

_Joe and Oliver left to the beach, screaming the entire way, while Miley and Lilly went to the Hannah closet and found the hottest bikinis ever. _

_Lilly stared at her body in the mirror, "Miles, do you think I look hot?"_

_Miley wasn't too sure if she should answer that question so she just said "Well if I was Joe, I'd be all over you." This made Lilly blush. The truth was, Lilly did have a great body, and any model would die for one like that but Lilly was just worried that Joe would think she was fat or something. As usual Lilly would let her mind wander, but this time her thoughts were anything but pure. "Oh my gosh" Lilly thought "If we are going to swim then I get to see Joe half naked! And the water dripping off his muscular body.."_

_Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by Miley who was rushing her out the house._

"_Lilly I swear, stop thinking about Joe's body and lets go."_

_Sometimes Miles knew her too well. When they finally caught up with Joe and Oliver, Ollie was trying to look all tough but Joe, Joe was HOT!! Lilly had to try her best not to let her mouth drop to the beach floor._

_..._

"Lilly, come on we have to meet Kevin, Nick, and Joe at your house in 30 minutes."

Sometimes Miley brought Lilly back to reality too soon.

"Okay" Lilly was eager to see Joe.

Lilly's mom had invited the Jonas Brothers to dinner that night and Lilly had spent four hours at Miley's house trying to look her best. She loved her look, but it seemed at little too… Miley for her taste. She was wearing pink, and she hated pink. The girls walked into Lilly's house and Lilly's heart soared. There sitting at her table was the Jonas Brothers! Kevin and Nick knew Lilly liked Joe so they saved her a seat next to him. Lilly sat down as Joe was arm wrestling Kevin. Joe noticed Lilly and couldn't help but stare, for someone like his sister she looked amazing, and hot.

"Wow, Lilly, you look nice." Joe noticed Lilly blush.

"Well, everyone dig in." Lilly's mom, Heather, had just brought in the pizza.

The night went perfect, Joe and Lilly played pranks on Nick and Kevin. Kevin "accidentally" dumped Rocky Road ice cream on Miley's skirt, Nick finally got to watch _I Am Legend _without screaming like a terrified four year old, and all three of the boys were spending the night.

"Miles, this night was perfect, OMG, I could totally tell Nick was into you. And Joe was so…. perfect. I can't wait until tomorrow! But Miles, I still can't take the fact that he doesn't like me." Miley walked over to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you show him that you're meant to be?" Miley suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know, but it's obvious you think you guys are meant to be, so why don't you show him that." Lilly was about to open her mouth and question her best friend more but Miley interrupted her. "I gotta go home , but I'll call you later, kay?"Lilly absentmindedly nodded her head as Miley said goodbye and walked out of the room.Show him we're meant to be together? _Hmm... _Lilly thought. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and her favorite pen.

_10 Reasons Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott Are Meant To Be Together__1. Because we both have really good hair. Or, at least Lola has really good hair. And you have good hair once Kevin works his amazing hair-styling powers on it.2. Because I always laughs at your jokes, no matter how stupid.3. Because we're the perfect heights for each other. When we hug my head fits right into the crook of your neck.4. Because we both love chocolate marshmallow ice-cream.5. Because our middle names both start with 'A'.6. Because you need someone who won't let you get to cocky, and I can beat you in Mario Party.7. Because you told me once your favorite flowers are lilies.8. Because I don't care that you're famous, or you're in the Jonas Brothers. I just care about you.9. Because we got locked in a janitor's closet together the first time we met, and that's gotta be a sign.10. Because we're best friends, and best friends make the best boyfriends._

Lilly looked over the list she just wrote and sighed. She would never be able to give this to Joe. No matter how crazy she was for him, she would never be able to tell him. Lilly glanced back at the sheet of paper. She would keep this with her always. Just to remind her that dreams do happen.

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so be nice, but tell me if it sucked so I can change it. I am always open to ideas. And I promise to do my best and update at least 6 or 5 times a week, I hate it when people update once a month. PLEASE review, it's the only way I know how my story is. (If you press the review button, it'll make you happy!!)**


	3. So much for dreams

**Hey people, thanks for reading my story. Oh, and in case you were wondering Lilly, Joe, Miley are 19. Nick is 17, and Kevin is 23. And it is Summer.**

Lilly woke up that next morning at 7:00 am. She couldn't sleep from the butterflies in her stomach letting her know that Joe Jonas was sleeping in the room next door. For some reason she seemed extra nervous today. Lilly walked into the bathroom completely absorbed in her thoughts and didn't realize the shower was on. Just as she walked into the bathroom Kevin walked out the shower, with NO towel.

**Lilly's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Oh my god, I just saw Kevin Jonas naked! And must I say he has a HOT body. Who would have known a rockstar geek would have an eight pack! All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging all the way to the floor. Kevin was wrapping a towel around his body, well the lower half anyways, and just as I thought things couldn't get any worse (or hotter, which ever way you put it) Joe comes running in.

**No One's POV**

"What happened?!" Joe screamed as he came flying into the bathroom. Lilly's body was still in shock so all she could do was stand there. Kevin just stared at Lilly and said "I think Lilly…." Kevin started to blush "She um, well, I was taking a shower and um, she walked in on accident" Lilly's face started to burn. It was so quiet and embarrassing she turned around and ran. "Wait Lilly" Kevin cried. But it didn't help much because she responded by slamming and locking her door.

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I just saw Kevin naked. Miles started to wake up. Great, just what I needed, the whole house trying to figure out what went down. "Lils" Joe was at my door trying to get me to come out. "Lilly, what's going on? Why is Joe trying to bust down the door?" Miley asked groggily. "Um, well I'll tell you later, you just sleep Miles, okay." Miley instantly fell back asleep. "Lils, come on" Joe was such a good friend but this situation was too awkward to speak so I ignored Joe and laid on my bed until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Lils, Lils, LILLY!"

I woke up only to find Joe sitting on my bed next to me. "Yeah Joe"

"Come on sleepyhead and go downstairs, your mom is making breakfast" Joe helped me get off my bed and walk downstairs. I was pretty tired, until I saw Kevin sitting at my table. My mom turned around and looked at me. "Had a good dream Lilly?" My mom asked me in such an innocent way, I'm guessing she didn't know that in fact I did have a good dream, especially since a picture of Kevin naked popped up occasionally. "Yeah mom, it was good." Kevin just stared at me and I just stared at him. This was so weird. Kevin stood up. "hey Lilly, can I talk to you for a second?" Only Joe looked up at me (Well he looked down since I'm shorter than him, but whatever). Joe patted my back, giving me that little boost. "Sure Kevin."

**No One's POV**

Lilly and Kevin walked into the living room. Lily couldn't contain herself so she just blurted out "Look Kevin I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't know you were in there. I hope you forgive me because it would totally suck to have my "brother" avoiding me for the rest of my pathetic existence." Kevin grabbed Lilly into a hug. "Lilly, of course I forgive you. Just be careful whenever you walk into another bathroom okay?" Lilly gave Kevin a weak smile. "Well, I mean what are you hiding that body for? It was pretty hot!" Lilly realized what she said and turned bright bright red. "I mean, never mind" Kevin just started laughing. "That's because I'm saving my body for my wife." Lilly looked up at him with a smirk. "ooh, Kevin is kinky!" Lilly gave him another quick hug and went back into kitchen giving everyone a huge smile.

Later after breakfast Lilly was staring at the list. "Knock Knock." Joe was standing at the door. "What's this Lils?" Lilly immediately sat on the paper. Joe skipped (yes skipped) over to Lilly and sat next to her. "Did you and Kevin fix your problems?" Lilly smiled at Joe. "yes, we did." "Well" Joe began "Lets play hide and go seek!" Lilly looked at Joe as if he just dropped on this earth from mars. "Excuse me Joe?" Kevin, Miley and Nick peeked their heads in Lilly's room. "So Lilly are you in?"

Lilly could not believe she was playing hide and go seek with teenagers, but since everyone was bored, what else was there to do? Kevin was counting and everyone else ran to hide. Miley hid in the kitchen cupboard, Nick hid in the shower, Lilly hid in the garage, and Joe ran into Lilly's room.

**Joe's POV**

I figured Lilly wouldn't mind me going into her room. I was looking for a place to hide when I noticed the paper Lilly was looking at earlier was laying on her bed. I knew I shouldn't be going through her personal items, but this didn't seem like the biggest secret ever. Boy was I wrong. I opened it and realized Lilly was practically in love with me. Somehow this didn't seem so bad I mean, now that I think about it I always, somewhere deep inside of me, I always loved Lilly.

"… 28 29 30. Ready or not here I come!"

Kevin was coming so I quickly wrote something on the bottom of the list and dived under Lils bed. Man it smells way better than my does. It smells like strawberries and pineapple. I could hear Miles squeal, so I'm guessing she was found. I was so beyond excited, I couldn't wait to tell Lilly I felt the same about her.

"This game was so rigged." Well Nick was found. Now all I had to do was wait for Lilly to be found and I'd win. Once she's found I will be named King of childish games. And I will rule the world. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (sorry, blonde moment). Five minutes passed. Man this is really starting to cramp my legs, I'm not that small you know. "Man, you suck Kevin." Yes, I won. Lilly was found so I climbed out my hiding spot and went to the living room. I decided I was going to make Lilly realize that I love her.

Lilly's mom walked in the room. "Okay boys, your mom called and it's time for you to go home."

**Lilly's POV**

Miley and Nick left asap, and Kevin drove off in his car. Which left me and Joe all by ourselves. "Oh, okay." Lilly said, feeling disappointed. She had hoped they could hang out a little without Nick, Miley, or Kevin. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked, after all, the Jonases only lived a block away. "Sure." Joe said, looking at her. "That'd be great. Thanks again for everything, Mrs. Truscott."

"No problem, Joseph." Heather called out as the two teens walked out the door.

"So..." Lilly said one they started walking next to each other on the sidewalk.

"So." Joe said with a grin. "Look!" He said, pointing to a house with flowers planted along its fence. "It's lilies, my favorite flower."

"Oh, yeah. That's the O'Malley's yard." Lilly said as Joe looked at her like he was searching her face. "What?" She asked. "Do I have food in my teeth or something?"

"No." Joe said. "Just thinking about the time we met. Remember?"

"Yeah." Lilly said with a slight giggle. "We got locked in that closet together and my Lola wig fell off."

"Yeah." Joe said with a smile. "Lola had some pretty cool wigs... They're almost as cool as my hair."

Lilly gave a little laugh. "I guess. Well, we're at your house."

"Yeah." Joe said, staring at Lilly. "Is there anything you want to say before I go?"

_Only that I'm in love with you._ "Nope." Lilly said. "Are you okay, you're acting weird."

"I'm fine." Joe said, he moved closer towards her like he was considering saying something but then just gave her a hug. "I'll see you later, Lils."

"Later." Lilly whispered, her body still tingling from his hug. She took a deep breath and she could almost still smell Joe's cologne. She started to walk home, a smile on her face the whole time from Joe's hug...

"I'm home!" She shouted as she walked through the front door of her house and started climbing up the stairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed and considered calling Miley to talk about Joe, but realized Miley was probably sick of hearing Lilly talk about him. Well, I guess I could go to the beach, or eat at Rico's. I've got nothing else to do and it's only 5:00 pm. I noticed the list sitting on my bed and sighed again. Every time I see him or hear his voice my body sends chills all the way to my heart. It kills me to not be able to feel his arms around my body, or his soft pink lips against mine. And he doesn't even love me back, so much for dreams.

**No One's POV**

And with that Lilly threw the list into her trash can. What she didn't know was if she had read the list one last time, she would have learned the Joe was totally in love with her.

**Well was it good? I write better when people offer me ideas so if you have any, I NEED them. Please review, it's the only way I know if my story is good or not. I have a ****question for u****: what do you think about Miley Cyrus new song 7 things?**

**My answer: ****I personally like the song, but the way she keeps holding the necklace Nick gave her, she's practically screaming at everyone the song's about him. In my opinion I think she's just trying to mess with his head. And the pic with nick's face scratched out (which I'm not sure if it is nick) I think she not being fair at all. Besides, Nick doesn't seem like the guy to be a jerk around his friends, and "love" miley but go off with some other chick. Right now miley bugs me. I just thought that nick and miley would be cute together and then miley has to go all bitchy with the break-up and the photos (not the vanity fair one), I think she's so confused she has no idea what to do anymore so she turned into a "Lindsey Lohan" (I like her but face it, lohan has issues) **


	4. Eleven years

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers, but I wish I owned Joe.**

**Joe's POV**

I woke up this morning to the smell of my mom's famous waffles. I jumped up outta bed as fast as I could. "Good morning momma." My mom looked at me and smiled. "Well good morning to you to Joseph. Why do you look so excited?" The truth was I couldn't wait to get to Lilly's house and see if she had read what I wrote at the bottom of the list. "Aw, nothing mom, I just couldn't wait to eat your food.". The second I was done eating I ran out the door only to realize I hadn't changed out my boxers and tee-shirt I slept in and my hair was probly in a serious disarray. I walked back in receiving looks from Nick and Kevin. "Dude what's wrong with you, you ran out of here as if the girl you're in love with is leaving you." Kevin had no idea how close that statement was to the truth. As Joe was getting his clothes on he noticed Lilly's sweatshirt sitting on his bed. I'll have to give that to her. He grabbed the sweater and ran out the house. When he got to Lilly's house her mom let him know she went shopping with Miley, so he decided to come back later.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley decided I needed a day out after crying my guts out last night to her on the phone. I couldn't help it, my heart ached for him, and his touch sent chills all through my body. I couldn't let him go just like that. I started to cry again and Miley came and placed a comforting arm around me. I have to say it didn't work, I just wanted Joe.

**Later (still Lilly's POV)**

Well today wasn't so bad. I got three numbers from some cute guys and I got 10 pairs of shoes. And this cute outfit. I placed my stuff in my closet and went to my TV and put in Mario Party (how ironic, it was on the list). After an hour of trying to entertain myself my mom finally called me down for dinner.

**No One's POV**

"Lilly!" Heather Truscott yelled at her from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, Mom! I'll be right down!" Lilly called back. Lilly glanced back at the sheet of paper and grabbed it so she could throw it out downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Lilly said as she walked into the kitchen. "What's for din- Joe?" Lilly said, wondering why Joe was in her kitchen.

"Hey, Lils." Joe replied from his seat. "I came over to give you back the sweatshirt you left at my house and your mom invited me over for dinner."

"O-oh. C-c-ool." Lilly stuttered, running a hand through her blonde hair to make sure it looked okay. This felt a bit awkward that he was here for some reason. Lilly walked over to her seat and blushed when Joe pulled her seat out for her. He was such a gentleman.

"Are you okay, Lilly-pad?" Heather asked. "You seem a little jumpy and you look flushed."

_No, I'm not okay! _Lilly thought. _You just invited the guy I'm in love with to dinner and didn't tell me and I probably look like crap... _

"You look really pretty, Lilly." Joe whispered into Lilly's ear, breaking her thoughts.

"T-t-thanks." Lilly stuttered, cursing the way her face was flooding with color from Joe's near presence.

The rest of the dinner went without any major mishaps. Besides, it wasn't like this was the first time Joe had eaten at the Truscott's. In fact, he ate at Lilly's house all the time! But Lilly was just on edge because she kept noticing how cute Joe looked when he smiled, or how sweet he was to her mom or how-

_Enough!_ Lilly scolded herself. _Joe doesn't like you, get over it!_

"Thanks so much for dinner, Mrs. Truscott." Joe said as he stood up to take his plate to the sink. "Everything was delicious."

"No problem, Joseph." Heather said, beaming from Joe's compliments. "You know you're always welcome here. And you really don't have to do that." She added, motioning to how Joe was clearing off the table.

"Oh, it's fine." He said, brushing off Heather's insistence to sit down. "I have to do this at my own house, it's not a big deal." Joe walked over to the garbage to empty off his plate as Lilly leaned back in her seat, admiring the view when Joe leaned over the garbage.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom really quickly?" Joe asked, standing up and ruining Lilly's view.

"No, of course not. You know where it is.." Heather responded as Joe walked down the hall.As Joe left to go to the bathroom, Lilly stood up to help her mom load the dishwasher with dirty dishes.

"So," Heather started. "You and Joe seemed very... cozy at dinner."

Lilly groaned. "Mom, we're just friends."

"Hmm." Heather said with a knowing grin. "Whatever you say."

"Hey Lilly, Mrs. Truscott." Joe said as he walked into the room. "I hate to dine and dash but I better get back home."

Lilly sighed, he was leaving and she wouldn't be able to see him for another 18-24 hours.

"Joe, I'll walk you home." Joe smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way Lils." Lily blushed hard

As they walked home it was cold so Joe placed his arm around Lilly. Lilly's heart beat raced and Joe could sense it. When they reached Joe's house Joe spun Lilly around and said " Lilly, you know that you can tell me anything right?"

Lilly stared hard into his deep chocolate brown eyes and said "Joe, I promise you, there is absolutely nothing I have to say to you. Honestly I'm fine." Joe hugged her and wouldn't let go for a second. He knew it was going to be hard for her to share what she felt and even if he could tell her, he wanted to hear it from her lips. They stared at each other for a moment and then Joe went inside.

**Later that night (around 12:30 pm)**

Lilly waited for her mom to fall asleep and when she did she climbed out her window and ran towards the beach and she didn't stop running until she made it there. Every night for the past eleven years Lilly would run to the beach every night and sit in the exact spot her father died in. she would look out into the ocean and she honestly believed he was there with her. Every time she sat there she could smell her fathers cologne and feel his arms around her. No one ever knew about Lilly's night adventures, not even Miley. It was too personal. As she ran that night the wind whipped her hair around her face wiping the tears from falling down her cheeks. Tonight was special, she had to be there at 1:06 precisely. That was the time her father died and tonight was his death anniversary. Eleven years now. It was 1:00 and she was almost there. Once she reached the spot she checked her watch, it was exactly 1:06 am. She broke down and started to cry. "Daddy, I'm sorry I killed you." Lilly began to reminisce what happened that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Lilly had been having nightmares for the past week, in all of them a man had killed her father. To calm her fears, her dad took her out to the beach to look at the ocean. "Daddy, something is bad I can feel it." her dad just squeezed her tighter. She knew he would never let her go. Not ever. As they were looking at the water a man dressed in all black approached them. He pulled out a gun "Do any of you have any money?" his words were slurred and he was way past drunk, he was wasted. Lilly's dad stood in front of her protectively. He didn't say a word. The man grabbed his shirt and forcefully picked him up. "I said do you have any money?" Lilly's father was silent, but now you could hear sirens in the distance. The man was getting angry and was now panicking, "__**I said do you have any money?! **__Lilly watched in horror as she realized that this was her nightmare. In an effort to stop her father from being killed she kicked the man, and he accidentally pulled the trigger. All was silent for a moment as the shot rung in Lilly's ear. She screamed as she watched her dad fall to the beach floor with blood gushing out his heart. She reached down and wrapped her arms around his dead body. He. Was. Dead. She turned to look at the man. He was terrified, and in that second she screamed "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" the man was so scared he turned the gun on himself. She turned back to her beloved daddy, still and lifeless, and she hung onto him. He never let her go and she was not going to let him go, even in death. She was only eight years old. And as the police came to pull her away she realized "if I didn't kick that man. My dad would still be alive." She had never stopped blaming herself. As she could see it, she killed her own father. She had nothing of his to keep. Her mom sold everything he owned to stop her own hurt. But last year as she cried on his 10__th__ death anniversary, his wedding ring washed upon the shore by her foot. It was almost as if her sent it to her. She wore it now on a chain he gave her for her 5__th__ birthday. She was told that it could be someone else's ring but, when she held it, she could feel her fathers hand intertwined with hers. _

Lilly sat on the beach crying. As her sobbing ceased she felt around her neck for her fathers ring. It was still warm from his touch.

**Joe's POV**

I could feel Lilly crying. I knew she felt horrible, tonight was the night her father died 11 years ago. I hurt me so bad to feel Lilly like this. Oh God, why can't I just hold her? Her soft pink lips were haunting my mind. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. I quietly made my way towards my window and climbed out. I decided I needed some fresh air, so I made my way to the beach.

As I got closer I saw someone sitting on the beach _._I realized it was Lilly. She couldn't see me but I could hear her singing through her tears. When I was directly behind her she still didn't notice me so I listened to her sing. She was singing _This is me _by Demi Lavato Featuring well, me! Her voice was so soft, way better than Demi.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my faceSo afraid to tell the world what I've got to sayBut I have this dream bright inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's time To let you know, to let you know...This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the light shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna beThis is meDo you know what it's like to feel so in the darkTo dream about a life where you're the shining star Even though it seems, like it's too far awayI have to believe in myself, it's the only way...This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the light shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna beThis is me_

I began to sing my part, she looked up at me startled, but smiled once she saw who I was.

_You're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singin'I need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece i need The song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find you_

She then stood up and started singing. Our hands intertwined with each others. I could feel her hot breath on my face and her touch was warm. Her voice was soft but strong.

_This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let the light shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me (You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me)This is me, Yeah (You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing)Now I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me_

We stood looking at each other breathing heavily. I just stared into her eyes. "Lils, did I ever tell you that you have an amazing voice?" She blushed deeply, and I just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I needed to hear from her that she loves me first. We laid on the sand for a while without saying anything. Then she started to cry softly and I pulled her into me.

**Lilly's POV**

Singing with Joe was wonderful, but I couldn't bring myself to say I loved him. My dad dying and loving Joe was too much and I started to cry again, and once again I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and he brought me close into him. I snuggled into his chest and my crying stopped. I knew Joe would make it all better, he always does, and just like my dad he will never let me go. His cologne was so heavenly, and it was intoxicating. I started to feel my eyelids growing heavy. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead, not my lips, obviously he only wanted to be friends. He was so warm, so I cuddled deeper into his body. Then he started humming inseparable, that was my favorite Jonas Brother song. And that did it, his intoxicating smell, the warmth of his body, and the humming all drove me into the best sleep I have ever had in eleven years.

**Well I hope u liked it. I personally love this chapter. Plzzz review it's the only way I know if my story rocked or not so tell me, and if u have any ideas I love ideas so feel free to share. **

**Ur question:**** How do you feel about the Jonabiotics compromise?**

**My response: ****I don't mind it, especially since I'm the spokesperson that created the compromise. Well I contacted them and explained how we all felt about them and it worked. Except they still flag jb-only stories. Sorry about that. I did my best so I hope u are happy with it. If u have no idea what I'm talking about look at my profile.**

**So I have one more question for you….**

**Which jb do u like and why?**

**My response: ****I love Joe, I love to laugh and he's funny, but the way Joe handles himself is what I like, he's cool but he treats girls with respect. I have never known him to be a jerk (except in camp rock) and he doesn't let the rumors or fame all go to his head. AND OF COURSE HIS IS MAJORLY HAWT!!**


	5. Sleeping with an angel

**Hey hey, so would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story. I guess you guys think it's cute so im glad. This is my first story so I hope it doesn't suck. I DO NOT OWN HM OR JB, I WISH I OWNED JOE THOUGH. **

**Lilly's POV**

The next morning I woke up. I felt arms around me so I looked up. Joe was there. I smiled, he fell asleep with me on the beach. OMJ! WE FELL ASLEEP ON THE BEACH! I glanced at my watch, it was only 3:00 am. I looked at Joe and he looked so peaceful but I had to wake him up. "Joe, Joe, come on get up" He pulled me in tighter. Ugh why did he have to do that, now I don't want to leave. I noticed a piece of hair in his face so I pushed it out of the way. "hummmm" now he was starting to wake up. "Lilly" I looked at Joe. "Yeah." I tried to stop myself from kissing him but it was beginning to get extremely hard. "Lils, do you come out here every night?" I had kind of hoped he wouldn't ask that question but I truthfully answered him anyways. "Yeah, I do. I always come here to remember my dad. And if I'm not here, something is wrong. Really wrong, just remember that Joe. Just in case." Joe looked at me softly. "Okay Lils." He held me for the rest of that morning. I don't think I'll ever forget it, especially since the man of my dreams was holding me. Joe's phone rang. Man, now he has to let go of me. He picked it up and then looked at me. "Lilly, that was Kevin, I have to get back home, I guess he noticed that I left. Bye" I watched him as he got up. "Wait Joe, I'll come with you. I don't want to be alone tonight." He smiled and helped me up. I dusted the sand off my butt and held his hand as we headed towards his house. When we reached his window he looked at me. "Okay Lils, I guess I'll see you later." I looked at my house down the street. "Uh, Joe, do you mind if I spend the night with you?" Joe looked shocked, then confused, and then well, like any other guy would if a girl asked to sleep with them. "Uh, you mean like in my bed?" I smirked and got close to him. "Only if you want me too." Joe looked like he was going to have an orgasm. "Just as long as my parents don't find out, I mean your like my sister Lilly, I really don't care." My face fell and my heart dropped to my stomach. He said I was like his sister. Well I guess that's the way it is.

**Joe's POV**

I realized what I said. Sister? Great I bet that sounded like I wasn't interested. And she looks crushed. I just smiled at her. "Come on Lil, let's just go to bed I'm tired."

As I climbed in bed with her (and I mean that in the most Godly way possible) I started to flip. I was sleeping with a girl. And not just any girl. Lilly. She looked inviting. Oh no, did I just ay inviting? I glanced at my purity ring and then looked at the one on Lilly's hand. I could be in a lot of trouble right now. I pulled my shirt off and laid next to her. I wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she had already fallen asleep. I wish she just wasn't so clueless.

I woke up that morning to the sound of a VERY angry mother. "**Joseph Adam Jonas why are you sleeping with a girl**?"

Oh Boy.

**Sorry my update is small but I couldn't think of anything. Seriously guys, I need ideas. Please review, as always it's the only way I know how my story is. If it wasn't clear, at the end of every chapter I'll ask you a question and I hope you answer it in your review. And I will answer it also myself, just to let you know what I think. My question this time is: Did you ever think Miley and Nick would be a strong couple?**

**Well, I always thought they'd be cute and they would be a strong couple, but now, I hope Selena and Nick gets together. I mean Miley kinda ruined it for me with the way she ended their relationship. I believe she could have did better. Selena and Nick look good together, but it all comes down to if Nick likes her. Or vice versa. Okay well that's what I think. PEACE LOVE AND JONAS!!**


	6. Love is a train wreck

**Okay, thanks for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, it took me forever to figure out how to write this but it's still shakey.**

**Last time:**

**I woke up that morning to the sound of a VERY angry mother**_**. "Joseph Adam Jonas why are you sleeping with a girl?"**_

**Oh Boy.**

**No One's POV**

Joe sat up immediately. He completely forgot Lilly was in here with him. "Oh, hi mom." Joe gulped. Mrs. Jonas was just staring hard at Joe. Lilly started to wake up and looked around her. This was definitely not her room. Then she remembered last night. "Uh, um, hi Mrs. Jonas." Denise couldn't believe what she was seeing. Part of her wanted to be upset and the other part wanted her to break down and cry. What was happening to her son? Lilly got out the bed and stood up only to realize she was wearing Joe's boxers and one of his tee-shirts. Then Joe got up, he was only wearing boxers. This only upset Mrs. Jonas even more, she had had enough of this. She fell to the floor and began to sob into her hands. Joe and Lilly just stared at each other awkwardly. "Um, Joe I think I'll see you later okay." Lilly went to give Joe a hug when Denise looked up. "Get your slutty hands off of my son you baster child." Lilly looked at Denise stunned. She had always loved Lilly, like her own daughter. Lilly let go of Joe, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. "Mom, how could you say that?" Denise looked up at her son. "How could you sleep with a girl when you have committed a promise to God and yourself?" Joe couldn't believe this, his mom thought he had sex with Lilly. "Mom, we didn't do anything. Lilly needed a place to stay last night and she came here. I mean were best friends mom. She was wearing her clothes so I let her borrow some of my clothes to sleep in, only so she would be comfy, that's all, I promise." Denise stood up. "I don't believe you." A tearful Lilly ran back into the room doing her best to avoid eye contact "I forgot my necklace" she mumbled. As Lilly left Joe began to move. "Lilly wait, let me talk to you." Denise held Joe back. "Your not going anywhere Joseph" as Denise started to leave his room she turned around "And your grounded for a month." with that she closed his door. Lilly raced through the Jonas' kitchen. Everyone (Kevin, Frank the tank, Nick, and Mr. Jonas) looked up at Lilly, this only made her cry harder, she was sure that after Denise told them what happened she was never going to be allowed to see them again. This family was so wonderful to her and she had lost it all.

**Lilly's POV**

I ran away from them. As I came across the lawn to my house my knees buckled causing me to fall and brake down. I cried for my dad, Joe, and the love of a second family. All of which I have managed to destroy myself. That was when I had had it. I was done with this mess. I stood up and ran from it all. I was running the fastest I had ever ran in my life. The only thing running through my head was _"It's all your fault". _I was tired of ruining everyone's life, killing people, and causing trouble. My mind was fragile ever since I killed my dad and the smallest things would push me overboard, but losing Joe and a family at the same time was too much. Now I was leaving it all. My life was a pain. I stumbled as I ran through the forest. Then my feet buckled underneath me and I went flying against the ground. I couldn't move, I just laid there on the wet ground. The cold made me shiver, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to die. Then it all went black.

**At Joe's house (No One's POV)**

Mrs. Jonas wasn't angry anymore. It was just Lilly and Joe were special to her and she got mad that they could have just made a huge mistake. She hadn't told anyone about the incident that took place that morning and she didn't intend to, not even Lilly's mom. The truth was Heather was unstable from her husbands death and so Denise had "taken Lilly in" to make sure she had a stable mother figure in her life. Since today was his death anniversary she figured it wouldn't help if she told her Lilly had slept with her son. Now that she looked back on the situation, she knew Joe and Lilly didn't do anything. It had just scared her and she lost it for a moment. So after cooling down Denise walked to Joe's room and opened his door. He was staring at a picture of him and Lilly holding each others hand. She knew they loved each other and keeping them from getting together wasn't going to float well. "Joseph, come here baby." Joe was shocked by his mothers sudden sweetness. After this morning he saw how deadly his mom could get and he wasn't sure if this was a trick or if she had really cooled off. "Yeah mom." Denise wrapped her son in a hug. "baby, I am so sorry I lost it this morning, I just got scared that you and Lilly did something you might regret in the future." Joe looked at his mom with gratitude, but lost it didn't even begin to describe her actions, more like exploded. "aw, I forgive you mommy." (Yes I said mommy, got a problem with that?) Denise rubbed her son's back "Just forget everything that happened okay." Joe let out a sigh of relief, that meant he could see Lilly. Too bad they started a new tour in two days. Mrs. Jonas left Joe in his room to catch the phone, so Joe went into the family room with his brothers. He was playing Guitar Hero III with Kevin and was losing with flying colors when his mom stepped in the room. She was pale as if she had just saw a ghost.

**Joe's POV**

"Mom, what's wrong?" Denise looked at everyone, and then she turned to me "Joe, Lilly's mom called to tell Lilly to come home." I was just confused, Lilly had already left home hours ago. She left at 7:00 am and it was now 10:00 pm. "Don't you get it Joe. Lilly is missing." I wouldn't believe those words. Lilly went on walks for ever sometimes when she was thinking about something important. I shook my head. I knew where Lilly was, soon enough she would be at the beach where her father died just like she was every night ever since he died. Everyone was getting up and I could tell they were worried but I wasn't. I loved Lilly way too much for her to be gone. Then they all left. To Heather's house to comfort her. I didn't go. Lilly wasn't gone in my imagination, she couldn't be gone. I watched the clock, I was going to prove to everyone she was still here. Once the clock stroked one in the morning I left. I ran to the beach as fast as I could. When I got there I looked at my watch, it was 1:10 am. She had to be here. She said she was always here every night. I called out her name and she didn't answer. I searched the entire beach and when I looked at my watch it said 3:30 am, the words finally sunk in. Lilly was g-o-n-e. She was missing. I didn't want to believe it but I knew. And she told me, if she wasn't here something was wrong, really wrong. This wasn't good at all. Lilly was gone and she needed my help.

**Lilly's POV**

I was barely conscience. I couldn't open my eyes for some reason and I felt numb and cold. I could hear though, and the sounds of wolves in the distance wasn't doing my nerves any good. I wanted to die but now I want to live. I want to tell Joe that I lo- wait, Joe, he left for his tour today. Great, just my luck, I finally want to tell him the truth and he's leaving. Oh no, I can hear walking. What if it's a rapist? Or a murderer. And I'm a sitting duck. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my body and pick me up. I knew who it was. Only one person's touch could make my body shiver and tingle in that way. It was Joe. "Joe, is that you?" He held me tighter to his warm body. "Yes, it is. Lilly what were you doing?" "I was running away, I hated what I did to your mom." Joe began to laugh. Did he really think this was funny? "Lilly, she apologized. It's all okay now." Relief flooded my body and I began to cry for the millionth time in 48 hours as Joe carried me home. I opened my eyes when I felt light beating against them. "Lilly" my mom was crying, I could tell by her voice. Everyone looked at me and I could see a smile plastered across Joe's face. He saved me. My mom took me away from him, and it was the funniest thing, I was no longer warm. She held me and cried in my hair. Denise winked at me and hugged me also so I'm guessing there were no more hard feelings between us. And before I knew it, I was in a Truscott/Jonas family hug.

Miley and her dad flew through the door an hour later. I looked up and smiled at Miley, she was crying hard. "Miles, I'm still alive you know." She ran to me and embraced me into a hug. "Lilly don't ever leave me again do you hear?" I smiled "I promise Miles." and for a few seconds everything in my life was perfect; well that was until Joe walked into my room. "Hey, Lils, I came to say bye." Those seven words ripped my heart into pieces and it was like he was stomping on them. I always felt sad when he left for tours but this one was harder. I loved him even more now and I didn't want him to leave. Miley got up and left, she knew I needed to be alone with him for a bit. "how long will you be gone?" Joe looked at me and I could tell he was holding back tears. "A while." And with that he walked over to me and His smooth lips crashed into mines. I could feel the sparks fly. It was absolutely perfect. When we came back up he stared into my eyes, and as if it was all a mistake he broke the connection and left. He walked away without saying a word. And the worst part was, I still didn't know how long he was leaving me for. It's official, my love life is a mess.

**I hope you like this chapter. Just to let you know the next chapter will be two years later so Joe and Lilly will be 21. So my question this time is: Which is your favorite Jonas Brother song from the second album?**

**My answer: Well my fav is **_**I'm still in love with you. **_**But I also like games,** **inseparable, Australia, and goodnight and goodbye.**

**As always plz review, I like to know what I can do better and what already is good.**


	7. kidnapper

**Okay so some people are confused about the kiss and why Joe left and everything, well don't worry it will all make sense after this chapter. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!! My birthday is on July 7th, I'll be 14. And July 20th is national ice cream day, so buy an ice cream cone!! Thanks for reading my story, and reviewing. It means a lot cuz I don't really know if I'm a good writer. **

**Reviews are wayyyy cooler than microwave popcorn. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**2 Years Later…**

**Lilly's POV**

I had moved on from Joe. Well, at least I tried anyways. I am of course still confused about our kiss but I guess it doesn't matter anymore since I am engaged to the man of my dreams. His name is Cody. Even with Cody I can't help but feel lost I mean, me and Joe were best friends and that kiss, it ruined everything. I e-mailed him, texted, called, and left messages. I even went to 17 concerts, and he ignored me, never answered, returned my phone calls, or anything. He went on tour for 2 years and never said a word to me since he left.

"Lils, come on and help me unpack this stuff." That was Miles. We were unpacking Cody and our apartment. It was only one month until our wedding and everything was in place, the only thing we had to do was take care of the apartment since we planned on living together before the wedding got started.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cody will you stop putting your hands down my shirt and help me unpack please."_

"_Okay babe, but the faster we pack your room up the sooner we can spend time together….alone." Lilly smirked at the thought of Cody and her alone. Kinky. Lilly took Cody up on his offer and quickly threw everything on her dresser (remember, the list was on her dresser) and took her clothes out her closet and threw them all into a box. "There, I'm done." Cody grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her on the bed. _

**Joe's POV**

I don't know what to say anymore. Our tour is over and we're going back home, which I'm excited about but I don't know how Lilly will feel about my return. I just left her with no explanation about the kiss we shared, and I never keep in contact. She's bound to be upset but when I get back I am going to propose to her. I mean, she loved me too much to much to move on right.

I was pacing outside our tour bus holding the little black box in my hands. We were at home now and the second my mom says so, I am going to Lilly's house.

As I walked up the steps to Lilly's house the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering at an enormous rate. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" I walked in without knocking just like I use to. Heather greeted me with a hug. "Oh my, you've grown so much Joseph." I laughed, Mrs. Truscott would say that every time I walked through this door. "hey, is Lilly home?" Heather looked at me as if aliens invaded this earth. "No, she doesn't live here anymore. I don't know why she wouldn't have told you, but I'll give you the address." Lilly probly did tell me, but I deleted all her messages because I was trying to avoid talking about the kiss. As I thanked heather and left one thought was going through my mind "I do".

**Lilly's POV**

I opened my apartment door only to find Kevin and Nick standing in front of me. "OMJ, I haven't seen you in forever. Come in." I was so happy to see them, but where was Joseph, didn't he get my message? "So what's up?" I looked at Kevin. "oh, nothing much except I am getting married in a month!" Kevin and Nick didn't look surprised but I could tell they were happy for me. Nick smiled and said something I regret even now. "Oh, so Joe's here. Man he runs fast." I looked at them confused. "No, I met a guy named Cody. We've been engaged for almost a whole year, I wanted you guys to be here for my wedding so we waited until your tour was over." now Kevin and Nick were confused. What was going on? And like he always did, Joe came blasting through my door. I smiled, he had only gotten hotter and he was still the same Joe I still love. I mean lov_ed_. I honestly wasn't mad at him for not keeping in touch, I just wish he would have told me why we, excuse me, _he_ kissed me. "Joey" I squealed. I embraced him into a hug. Aw, I've missed those strong arms. "Lilly!" he pulled me in tighter, just like he always did. He picked me up bridal style and twirled me around the room. Once he set me down we stared at each other, smiling as if we had never met. "Joe, why didn't you keep n touch." His smile fell. "Oh, um, well you see I was busy." I just looked at him and slapped him. "You liar, Kevin and Nick stayed in touch with me." Joe was still holding his face when he smirked. Then as he leaned into me like he did 2 years ago before he left Cody walked into the apartment. "Hey babe." Joe stared up at him in disbelief. Cody looked around confused for a second but smiled when he realized who we were. "Aw, so I finally get to meet the 3 boys Lily can never stop talking about. Hi, I'm Cody Stevenson." Joe got up and stared at him up and down (not like that u perv). "Hi, I'm Joe, that's Nick, and he's Kevin." I noticed Joe was beginning to get jealous. Good. Joe looked at me with those deep chocolate eyes and held my arms. I felt so weak and vulnerable at his touch. "Lilly I lo-" "Joe, this is my fiancé." Joe looked like he was going to cry, why I don't know. "What? Why? When?" Cody walked over to me and snaked his arms around my waist. "one more month and I will be married to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." Joe turned around and began to leave. "Lilly, I'll call you tonight, I promise." I looked at him. He looked crushed, why was he acting this way? "Okay, I'll be waiting." I winked at him but he just gave me a weak smile and walked out the door. Kevin and Nick were standing awkwardly in the living room and Cody honestly didn't care.

**6 hours later (Joe's POV)**

I never called Lilly but I figured meeting her on the beach was a way better idea. I saw her sitting in that same spot her father died in. I walked over and sat down next to her, as close as I could get. "why didn't you call me?" We didn't look at each other we just sat there looking at the water. "I thought seeing you would be better." She finally let her gaze fall upon me. "you promised Joe." I stared at her green eyes. They shone like emeralds in the moon. "Promises were meant to be broken." She smiled at me and laid her head on my chest. So many emotions were flying through me right now I couldn't pick how I really felt. "Joe why did you kiss me?" I winced at the memory. I didn't regret it but someone else took her away from me and now that kiss meant nothing at all. "I was confused, and sad I was leaving when I didn't want to." she looked up at my face. "Lilly do you really love Cody?" She smiled at me "Yea Joe, I really do." But I knew better, I could see the doubt she had, she still loved me more, but she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't then and she won't now. I could _feel_ the worries she had. I pulled her into my chest. As I combed my hand through her hair she began to cry so I kissed her sweetly on her forehead. I hated that she was sad. "Why are you crying Lilly?" She wiped her tears away. "Joe, do you remember the first time you came here?" I nodded, we fell asleep on the beach and the whole time I held her I felt the power she held. She made me feel like I could do anything and her touch felt invincible. I sighed "yea, it was perfect." She breathed on my chest sending hot and cold chills through my body. I couldn't believe it, in one month I was basically handing her over to some stranger and it wasn't fair. Nothing in this world was fair. Her heart beat grew slow and steady and that's when I knew she was asleep of course but, I had to leave, I couldn't stay and watch her float away from me. I felt my eyelids grew heavy as I inhaled her scent. It still smelled the same. And with that thought I let sleep over take me.

I woke up when I felt the sun beating against my skin. I was still holding Lilly in my arms. And just like we did 2 years ago, we fell asleep on the beach. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her home. As I arrived I noticed there were police cars parked everywhere. Cody stepped out his door and yelled, "There he is police officers, that's the man who kidnapped my fiancée!" in less than 2 seconds flat I was surrounded by six policemen and Lilly was being ripped away from me. I looked from the first policeman to the last. Then one said "Lets take this man downtown." Uh oh.

**So did you like it? I hope so. Please review. Oh and my computer is acting up so if every word is underlined I am really sorry about that. It bugs me when that happens to stories. But any who….. My question today is: In three words how would you describe JB?**

**My answer: Musical genesis, Majorly hot, and Indescribable. Okay so it's 5 words but whatever, close enough. **

**I can't wait until I start the next chapter, if u have any ideas tell me plzz. Oh and I have one last question: What do you hate the most about fanfic writers?**

**My answer: I hate it when writers say "I won't post the next chapter until I get 10 or so many reviews. I hate that especially when you're like the only one who reviews so you have to wait for like a month for them to continue. It's called blackmail people and it's ILLEGAL!! But if u review my story on a regular basis and u do that…. No hard feelings right? KEEP REVIEWING!! **


	8. bite me

**Well, some people said that they were mad at the last chapter…. I hope that's a good thing. Anyways, tell me, what other drama can I add before Joe leaves California? As always, I need ideas. Thanks if you have read or reviewed this story. **

**Joe's POV**

Well, right now I am handcuffed sitting in the back of a police car. So here's what happened apparently: Cody woke up this morning only to not find Lilly, he searched high and low to find her but she wasn't there. Cody didn't know (and still doesn't know) that Lilly goes out to the beach every night. Which is understandable because Lilly would come back home every night before Cody woke up. Well Cody called the police to report a missing person when Kevin called Cody to ask if he had seen me. Cody accused me of kidnapping Lilly and told the police that I was probably raping her. I never liked that guy the second I saw him, and that has nothing to do with the fact that he was marrying the love of my life in a month. Mine and Lilly's family including Cody are all meeting us at the police station.

"alrighty sir, step out the vehicle and don't try any funny business." great, now I was being treated like a common criminal. And I didn't do anything! As I stepped out the car, I looked at Cody, he had this smirk on his face, what for, I was going to jail because he wrongly accused me of something I didn't do. Lilly looked…. Guilty? My mom was crying, Kevin was massaging his temples, Nick was trying to answer the questions the paparazzi were throwing at him, how did they find out anyways?, my dad was holding my mom, and Frankie, well he was holding hands with some girl. Since when did Frankie pick up girls? "Mr. Jonas, come on, lets go into the station." In case you were wondering, this royally sucks.

"Look, Joe, I don't have a lot of time, why did you kidnap my wife?" me and Cody were locked in a tiny room with a huge window and cameras. They thought Cody would make me talk. I stood up so I could reach his eye level. "I didn't kidnap your "wife", she needed to talk to me so we went to the beach. I'm telling you, I'm not a bad guy Cody." Cody stared me up and down as if he was measuring me up. "I don't believe you, if you and Lilly were talking, why was she asleep when you were carrying her back?" I was in trouble. How could I possibly answer that question without blowing Lilly's secret. Well here goes nothing. "Lilly wanted to talk to me early this morning around 4:00 am, she was nervous about getting married and I was just reassuring her. We were talking for so long that Lilly eventually feel asleep, so I carried her home. Nothing happened okay Cody, she's fine alright. Now tell those policemen to take these darn handcuffs off of me because I am innocent until proven guilty, remember." Cody left the room and I looked at Lilly. She was smiling at me through the window. A few police came in and took my handcuffs off, then they led me out the room. Cody was dragging Lilly away probably back home. My mom wrapped her arms around me. "Joseph Adam Jonas what in the world were you thinking?" I could only look at Lilly climbing into her car. "Absolutely nothing momma."

**Lily's POV**

"Cody baby, are you okay?" The whole ride home Cody didn't talk, for a whole hour after we got home he has been just staring at the TV, and it isn't even on. I already knew he didn't like Joe before he met him, but now, it's just getting ridiculous. I sat next to him on the couch. "Cody, come on, why did you call the police. You know Joe didn't hurt me so why did you call the police?" I began to rub his back. "Lilly, I was just worried okay, I mean that guy kissed you and then left, he obviously didn't love you Lilly, not like I do anyways." Cody honestly didn't see how much that statement hurt me. He wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me into his body. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that Joe didn't love or care for me, that's all Joe ever did for me, love and care.

It's 9:00 pm and I swear if Cody doesn't stop trying to interrogate me every time I try going to the bathroom, stand on the balcony, or go somewhere alone I will kill him. I couldn't take it anymore so I found some sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet, and crushed them into his dinner. Don't worry I don't plan on killing him, he'll just be out for a few hours, or days depending on how much he eats. "Hey Cody, you're beginning to look a little tired. Why don't you go to bed." He was so drowsy he let me tuck him into bed, and as soon as he was dead asleep I called Joe.

Joe/ **Lilly**

"Hello"

"**Hey Joe, meet me at the beach in a few minutes okay."**

"Are you sure? Because it seems like Cody wouldn't let you even step outside your apartment after today, especially if it was with me."

"**That doesn't matter, he's just jealous, see you there okay, bye."**

I ran to the beach so I would beat Joe. Too bad because he was already there by the time I was. "How did you get here so fast Joe?" I asked him panting. "I was already here before you even called." I sat next to him. "Oh really, why?" he pulled me into his body, and unlike when Cody did, I felt my body go numb with tingles. "I was just thinking." I looked at his face, his eyes were soft, as if he was going to cry. "About?" He looked at me and his eyes reflected hurt, pain, sorrow, but why? "I was thinking about you Lil." I remained speechless. "May I ask why?" Joe stayed quiet for a second. "Lilly, why are you getting married to Cody? You look happy when you're with him, but I know you don't love him. You're not fooling anyone Lils, you do not love him so why would you marry him?" I can't believe this, I came here to get away from the fact that I was getting married and Joe decides to bring it up. "Joe, I'll tell you all that later but right now I just want to cuddle with my best friend and watch the tide come and go, I want to remember my father, I want to listen to the birds in the sky, and most importantly I want you to hold me until I fall asleep." Joe smirked at her. "Hold you?" I realized what I had said. "I meant that in the most friendliest way possible." Joe just smiled "Sure you did." He pulled me close to his chest and held me just like I wanted him to. His cologne began to intoxicate me just like it did two years ago. I fought to stay awake but it was getting hard. Then he began to hum inseparable. Oh great, just great, he knew this would put me to sleep, I began drifting to sleep and as I did I realized that I told Joe what I wanted to do was be held by him until I fell asleep. "Joe, I don't want to fall asleep out here again so can you stop serenading me." he stopped humming. Amazingly I wasn't sleepy anymore. I sat up and looked Joe straight in his eyes. "Joe I need to talk to you." He looked concerned. I knew he would which is why I can tell only him this. "I need some advice." Joe's eyes softened up and he eased his grip. "What about?" I knew this was a bit daring, especially if he learned that I was talking about him. "I love this man, I loved him the second I laid eyes on him, and I still do, but I know he doesn't love me, so what do I do?" I searched Joe's face, he didn't show any expression. "Is this guy Cody?" I looked at him, and only for half a second did his eyes spark hurt and curiosity, but then expressionless again. "No, but he's already close to me. He's been for a long time." Joe didn't say anything for a while. "I think you should see who you really love more, and if it isn't Cody, don't hesitate, just trust your heart and pursue the man you really love okay Lilly. I know you, don't run from what you want and don't settle. Promise me Lilly, you will go after the man you really love." I smiled at Joe, for someone who can be dumber than a blonde he was really wise when it came to advice. I snuggled closer into him. "I promise Joe." This was one promise that wasn't meant to be broken.

**Joe's POV**

When I realized that it was 4:00am the next morning and Lilly and I were still on the beach talking and laughing just like the old days we decided to leave. I knew Lilly still loved me, and of course I still loved her. I knew that she didn't love Cody and once she realized that she still loved me, _we_ would get married and share a life together. I kissed her goodbye. Yes, I said kiss. My job right now was to make her realize that we were to be together. Her soft lips felt wonderful against mine and I knew she loved it too, because she deepened the kiss even more, and we stood there for minutes, taking turns deepening the kiss to see who could go the farthest. I felt my hands slip up her shirt, and hers play with my hair. I looked into her eyes and I saw love, true love. She began to let her hands fall down my shirt so I reached to her bra hook. We both wore purity rings but I doubt that even crossed either of our minds because she was practically ripping my shirt off and her bra was on the beach floor (okay, I'm not that sick, her shirt was still on, just no bra) she began to tug at the zipper on my pants. I smirked at her and she kissed me passionately. I can't believe were are on the brink of sex on a beach at 4:00 in the morning. This is insane, but hotly insane. I went for her pants, and as I began easing her capris off she stopped me. I looked at her. "What?" She started playing with her purity ring. "Joe, this is wrong, I'm getting married in a month and we're just best friends, and I'll be cheating on Cody." My mouth dropped in disbelief as she continued. "I just feel wrong about this." I knew she felt right, she just didn't want to break her promise, which is understandable, but I wanted her too much to just let her go. I helped her up off the sand. "Lilly, who was the other guy you think you love?" She blushed hard. "Just a guy." I sighed. "Come on lil, can't you trust your best friend" _true love _"with who this guy is." I gave her my puppy face, I knew she couldn't resist. "Joe, don't give me that face, it's just a guy. Come on, we gotta get home before the police accuse you of "fiancée abduction" again." I laughed. "you mean before the guy you live with accuses me of fiancée abduction." Lilly looked at me with anger. "Don't try me Joe Jonas, he's my soon-to-be husband, please don't start, he already talks like that about you, I don't want you doing that to him." My mouth dropped open. "What did I ever do to him?" Lilly began walking with me from the beach. "You scared the hell out of him yesterday and you left me on a 2 year tour after you kissed me." I could not believe she told him about that. "Oh come on Lilly, you said it was all forgotten and forgiven." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Precisely, Joe, _I_ forgave you, he didn't." I scoffed. "It doesn't matter because I don't care what he thinks anyways." We came to our separate pathways. "Well Joe, just promise me you will try to get along with Cody okay." I pulled her into me. "Promises were meant to be broken." She kissed my nose, I love it when she does that. I kissed her lips softly and she gave me a stern look. "I meant that kiss in the most friendliest way possible. I promise." Lilly just rolled her eyes and pushed me off her. "Yeah, and I meant that push in the most friendliest way possible." I stuck my tongue out at her, "yeah well bite me." Lilly walked over to me and literally bit my neck. Kinky, I like. My mouth went dry, I think I like this Lilly. A lot. She let her hand brush my cheek and walked off. Yeah, I do like kinky Lilly. I had a huge goofy grin on my face the whole way home, which disappeared the second I walked through the front door and found a very angry someone sitting in the living room.

"Hey Kevin." I don't think I'll be able to sweet talk my way out this one. "Where have you been Joe?" I gulped. "Just out." Kevin stood up and walked right up in my face. "Joe, I am not playing games, where have you been?" I started to walk backwards. "Just at the beach." Kevin had me corned now. "And?" I think I have Closterphobia because I could barely breathe. "I was at the beach with Lilly and we were just talking again. I know I probably shouldn't have gone with her, but she begged me. And I just couldn't say no Kevin, she sounded like she was really confused and upset, and you know I'd do anything for her." Kevin just turned around. "That's what I'm scared of Joe. We all know you love Lilly and you were going to propose to her and she told you she was getting married, I know she hurt you Joe, but now she's getting married, you can't interfere with that. I know what you're trying to do, and Joe, you gotta understand, someone is gonna get hurt if you keep on trying to make her love you." I felt the anger rising in me. "She already does love me Kevin, why won't you believe that huh? Why won't you even consider the thought that me and Lilly are madly in love with each other, why Kevin? Kevin just started up the stairs to his room. "because Joe, if she really loved you, you'd be the one that was going to wear that tuxedo in a month, you would be the one who was slipping that ring on her finger in a month Joe. Face it, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE." Those words cut me like a knife, and I just snapped. I slid down the wall and cried into my hands. I guess I lose, just like I did two years ago. And that wasn't all of my problems, when I went to the supermarket later that day, I found a whole rack full of magazines, with me and Lilly kissing in the middle of the street as the front cover. I couldn't move, breathe, or talk. It read _Joe Jonas: kidnapper or wife stealer _. No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, very bad. I flipped the pages and read the article. And honestly, that wasn't too bad compared to what I saw next. It was a picture of me WITHOUT my purity ring, and what was worst, when I looked at my hand it wasn't there. AH CRAP.

**Okay, well I hope you like that chapter, it took 4 pages, which I'm not saying is a lot, I'm just saying it took me hours to write this thing. Sorry it took me a while to update. **

**So, what grade are you going in next year? I'll be a freshman. w00t w00t**

**Oh, and btw, today is my birthday!! I'm 14 now!! Yayayayayay to me.**

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me!! Love ya much, read, review, alert, fav.**

**Remember, reviews are way cooler than microwave popcorn.** **Just thought you'd like to know. **


	9. who do you love?

**Okay so as of right now I have 33 reviews, and I know that might not seem like a lot to you but, I honestly never thought that my story would get that many so thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved, read, alerted, etc. blah blah blah, you get the point, but seriously thanks. Okay so I've practically planned out the rest of this story and there will be many more chapters don't worry, and I know it seems early in this story to ask this but, do you think I should make a sequel?**

**Joe's POV**

I am confused. I have no idea how the press could have gotten any pictures of me and Lilly kissing. What's even worst is that I'm missing my purity ring. Well to stop rumors I bought all the magazines from a total of 30 stores. I guess my efforts didn't help because when I got home everyone was watching E News, and my "Purity ring/wife stealing" story made headlining news. The TV continued "In other news Joe Jonas was found kissing the woman he allegedly kidnapped. That woman was confirmed to be Lilly Truscott, which was a best friend from Joe's past. Cody, Lilly's fiancé was said to believe that Joe raped Lilly, but dropped the statement after he found they were supposedly "just talking" that morning, even more surprisingly Joe was found _without_ his purity ring the exact morning he was found kissing Lilly, you might want to reconsider dropping that statement Cody. Maybe the fame has finally gone to Joe's head. And last night Lindsay Lohan was found dan-"

Mom turned the TV off and just gave me her disappointed look. Kevin just shook his head and walked upstairs to his room, and Nick didn't say anything he just sat there.

"Nick, Frankie, can you please go to your rooms while me and your mother talk to Joseph." I winced, they never called me Joseph unless I was in trouble. "Joseph, what were you thinking?" I looked at my parents and did my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I was just talking to Lilly and she gave me kiss, just a friendly one, it held no meaning." My mom walked over to me and put her hand on my back. "Joe where is your purity ring?" I started to cry, what was this a coincidence, fate, or something because it's almost as if someone planned for this to all happen. "I don't know momma, I lost it when I was talking to Lilly, and I didn't even know it was gone until I saw a magazine cover. Trust me mom and dad, nothing will ever happen between me and Lilly." I looked down at the floor, saying those words hurt like no one will ever know. My dad embraced me into a hug, so did my mom. And for once something felt good.

Well my fifteens minutes of love ended when Cody was slamming the doorbell, and I mean he was pounding on it. My dad let him and Lilly in. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, he was holding Lilly's arm so tight it was bruising.

Cody looked at me and his eyes were full of 100 pure hate, and nothing could be more deadly. Lilly was crying uncontrollably and Cody seemed completely oblivious to the fact. He thrust his wrist and threw Lilly into the floor right in front of my feet. Cody began to cry but he was holding back, men don't cry in front of people who aren't family. He started to yell at Lilly. "Are you happy now you damn slut? Now you can stay here and cheat on me all you want, you ungrateful bitch." My mouth dropped open, did he just call my Lilly a slut? I walked over to him and made sure he was listening. "Look Cody, I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that Lilly is not a slut, and she never cheated on me." Cody growled and push me into a wall. "that's straight up bull, I saw the news, you were kissing my ex-fiancée, and more importantly you don't have your purity ring." I stood up and reached Cody's eyelevel. "FYI, I lost my ring, it has nothing to do with Lilly." Nick and Kevin materialized by my side, and Cody just scoffed. "You dumbass, I know for a fact that you fucked that tramp." Kevin stood in front of me. "Watch your language towards my little brother." Cody just turned around and started for the door, and before he left he looked back at me. "You can keep her, I don't want anything to do with that." I tried to knock the head off his shoulders but Kevin and Nick had me in a tight grasp, and Lilly got up and began to chase after him. What the heck?

Lilly chased after Cody even after he drove off in his car. And once Kevin and Nick let me go us three left to chase after Lilly. When we arrived at her apartment Cody was screaming at her and she was on her knees begging him to forgive her. This is making no sense, how could she even think to go back after what he said to her at my house. I jumped out Kevin's car before it even stopped.

**Lilly's POV**

"Cody, I promise you, that kiss was an accident. I love you baby, I love you." I held up my engagement ring to his face. "Look Cody, I'm planning to be with you forever, I'd never cheat on you." I stood up and touched his shoulder. I'd hate to lie, but I was going to have to if he was going to believe me. "Cody, I called Joe this morning to see if he was okay from yesterday, and he was worried because he lost his purity ring so I left to help him find it. He was walking me home, when I figured that you wouldn't want him there because I know how much you don't like him around me, so I told him that I would see him tomorrow, and he gave me a hug and a peck on the lips to thank me for trying to help him. Cody baby, I didn't cheat on you, the press got that picture and twisted the story around." I searched Cody's face to see if he bought it or not. Relief flooded my body when he finally spoke. "I'm sorry Lilly, it's just when I saw that on the news I got out of hand. I'm sorry, I'll try not jump to conclusions next time." Cody gave me a long and passionate kiss, but I couldn't feel the sparks me and Joe shared when we kissed. I turned around only to find a confused looking Joe standing behind me. I gave Cody a pleading look and he nodded. I smiled and walked into the apartment.

**Joe's POV**

I don't get it, why did Lilly even want Cody back? Lilly left and me and Cody just stood there awkwardly. "So, Joe I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over. Hi, my name is Cody." He held his hand out towards me. I hesitated but shook it. "I'm Joe Jonas." He smiled at me, but I still didn't like him. Something about Cody wasn't right to me.

**1 week later (Joe's POV)**

Well, eventually everything got all sorted out. The press apologized for the comments they made, and the person who took the picture got fired, and all because Lilly lied to everyone and told a story completely not true. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore since the wedding is suppose to take place in just a little over two weeks. So right now Lilly is freaking out. Kevin decided to move into his own apartment and Nick is dating Demi now. A bit weird since everyone thought Demi and I would hook up, but I'm not upset about that at all. Tonight Kevin is hosting a house warming party, that should be fun, especially since Lilly is coming.

**At the Party**

"Kevin, where is the popcorn at?" The party was a bit boring right now since we finished the movie, we were all trying to figure out what to do next. I decided we should play truth or dare, and everyone agreed. Once I found the popcorn I settled next to Nick on the floor. Kevin went first.

"Okay Joe, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Demi for 20 seconds."

Nick shot Kevin daggers and I just shrugged. Demi was a friend to me, this was going to be like kissing my mom. Demi walked over to me and we both leaned in.

"… 18, 19, 20, okay you guys are done."

As I pulled away from Demi I noticed a look of hurt and jealousy on Lilly's face, but a definite look of satisfaction on Demi's. Well, I am a good kisser. My turn. I looked around and finally I had the best idea ever. I was going to find out if Lilly loved me still or not.

"Lilly, truth or dare?"

I knew she would pick truth, Lilly never trusted me with dares.

"I chose truth."

"Okay, remember that one time we talked a long time ago, and you promised that you would go after the guy you really loved."

Lilly's face began to turn red.

"Yeah, I remember."

I smiled. Now I was going to honestly know.

"We do you honestly love?"

I knew she would tell the truth, she had to, I told her to go after the guy she really loved and to not settle. Lilly's eyes were darting through the room. I could tell she was nervous.

"I love…."

**Ooohhh, cliffy. Well I'll try to update tomorrow, which means, I **_**will **_**update tomorrow. Okay well thanks for reading, I don't really have anything to say right now, but I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, do u want me to make a sequel when this story is done?? Tell me, and give me ideas, I like ideas. Love ya much. KWRCtm**


	10. Pushing me away

**Okay so I was really bored so I decided to write this chapter today, I know I said I was going to write it tomorrow but my little sister is watching the Lion King and I'm all alone so, here is the next chapter. I think it's one of my best. Tell me what you think.**

**Joe's POV**

"I love Cody. With everything I have in my entire being."

I was speechless. Lilly looked at me with a sad smile. Did she really love Cody? I thought that maybe she would still love me after all these years. Maybe Kevin was right after all, maybe Lilly just doesn't love me anymore. So why was she looking at me as if her heart just broke?

"Oh, well I'm glad you love your fiancé Lils. Cody's lucky to have someone to love him so much." Lilly looked guilty. That confirmed it. She still loved me more, so why is she not saying anything?

Everyone went back to playing truth or dare and I really didn't want to be around other people anymore so I got up and began to leave. "Hey, thanks Kevin for inviting me over, but I have to go. See you tomorrow." Everyone waved goodbye to me, except two people. Lilly gave me a weak smile, but Cody completely ignored me as if I hadn't been there all evening. I still don't like him. As I walked outside I was surprised to see Lilly following me. "Hey" she said softly. I avoided eye contact with her. I wanted to know why she lied. "Lils, what ever happened to the guy you thought you loved?" she smiled in an effort to stop tears from cascading down her cheeks. "I still love him more than Cody." I looked at her. "You promised Lils, what happened when I asked you?" Tears slowly began to fall down her face. "I guess I felt pressure Joe. I mean my wedding is in 2 weeks, and I'm getting married with Cody, not the other guy. I mean Joe, it's too late, and besides I know for a fact that the guy doesn't love me back. Anyways, I thought promises were meant to be broken?" I smiled at her. "Lils, I don't want you to settle, I want you to have the very best. Why are you doing this to yourself, if you can have better?" Lilly sighed. "Joe, Cody is the second best thing that has ever happened to me." I looked softly into her eyes and brought her close to my body. Her hot breathe sent tingles down my spine, and her touch sent chills through my body. "Lilly, what was the first best thing that has ever happened to you?" I knew the answer already, it was me. She came even closer to me and our lips brushed. "It's… it's…" yes she was finally gonna say it was me. "last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" What?! Why was she torturing me like this? I raced after her. "Lillian Truscott, you never answered me!" She giggled as we ran to the beach.

When I finally reached her she was already sitting down in deep thought. "hey" I huffed. She laughed and looked at me. "What took you so long handsome?" I smirked. "Handsome?" she blushed. I sat next to her. And took something out my pocket.

**Lilly's POV**

Something hard hit my leg and I looked down at it. Joe spoke up. "I would say a penny for your thoughts, but this looks serious." I picked up the quarter and held it for a moment. "I was just thinking Joe, the only reason why I decided to not go after the guy I really love is, I don't know if he loves me or not." Joe picked up my hand from resting on his lap and held it. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, and I was drowning, just like I did two years ago. "Lilly, he loves you." For a split second I felt hope, but I knew he didn't know it was him. Otherwise he wouldn't have said that. "Joe, you don't know what you're saying." I laid back into his chest and stared at the stars, they were so bright just like the night my dad died. The it hit me. I sat up. "Joe, do you realize my wedding is on the day of my fathers death?" Joe sat in deep thought and then looked at me. "Why did you chose that day then?" I shook my head. "Joe, I didn't chose the wedding date, Cody did." Joe looked at me as if I came from another planet. "lils, you didn't help chose your own wedding day?" I found a sudden interest in the ground and hung my head as I realized how foolish I had been. "Cody, said he wanted to be married asap, and I guess I wasn't thinking much when I said I'd love to get married on July 20th." Joe got up. "My mom will be looking for me soon, so I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow okay." I looked at him as him began to leave. He looked like his world had just crashed.

**Joe's POV**

My world has crashed, my heart is torn in two, and Lilly and Cody are getting married in two weeks. I just told Lilly I love her, and she denied it. What is holding her back? I have made my decision. And this time, it's final.

I ran home as fast as I could so I could make it there before Nick reached it. I tip-toed through the front door. Everything was dark and no one was up looking for me so I guess if Nick was home he wasn't concerned. I silently walked across the floor and made my way to my room. On my way I past Nick's and he wasn't there, so he probably hadn't made it back from Kevin's just yet. That doesn't leave me with much time. I threw some clothes, shoes, bathroom necessities, and a few things like money, my ipod, etc. into a big bag. I grabbed my iphone and put it in my pocket. As I walked out my house I looked back and sighed. I hopped into my car and drove off to the airport. I knew this was probably a bad idea but I couldn't take Lilly's lies anymore. I know she isn't doing it to push me away

**(A/N: sorry I just couldn't resist, **_**Pushing me away Every last word, every single thing you say Pushing me away You try to stop now but it's already to late Pushing me away If you really don't care just say it to my face Pushing me away Push push pushing me away **_**Okay, I'm done, Jonas moment, lol, or should I say jonas out loud, jol?! Okay now I'm just weird and since I'm probably freaking you out right now I'm just gonna finish writing the story. Okay anyways…)**

But, I have to leave, I can't stay here and watch the love of my life leave and marry someone else.

I boarded a plan and left back to where everything makes sense, New Jersey. Of course I left a note explaining everything except where I'm going. I just wonder how Lilly will feel about all this.

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up this morning to my phone ringing. And I would have never picked it up if I knew why I was receiving that phone call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you answered Lilly, is Joe with you?"

"Um, no, he's not. What do you mean. I saw him leave for home last night."

Next all I heard was Mrs. Jonas crying.

"Mrs. Jonas, I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minutes okay."

I hung up and threw on a coat. "Cody, wake up babe." Cody looked at me with his eyes half closed. "Yeah?" I grabbed my purse. "Look, something bag happened at the Jonas' so I'll be out for a bit okay. Don't worry I'll be back, and I won't talk to strangers. Alright bye babe." I raced to my car and drove to the Jonas house.

"Mrs. Jonas, what's wrong." I was currently sitting at the dinner table with Mrs. And Mr. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas was crying. Mr. Jonas gave me a worried look. "Lilly, Joe ran away." My mouth dropped in horror as Mr. Jonas slid me a note. I read it and the farther I went the farther my heart dropped.

_By the time you are reading this I'll be long gone. My heart was torn in half, I can't stay here where my heart isn't safe. So I left. I am sorry. Call me in a month before the tour starts so I can join you guys. I will not quit the Jonas Brothers, but I need some time to think. Lilly, if you are reading this, all I can say is next time, don't settle. Love, Joe _

I cried and Kevin put a supportive arm around my body. Joe didn't know, he didn't know that I loved him. And now this is the second time he has left me without saying where or how long he's gone for. I don't even know why he's gone, but I can't help but notice the gut feeling I have, and it's telling me that _this is all my fault. _Next thing I knew, I was running away. Why is it always my fault? I reached the woods when I heard Cody's voice call after me. I turned around and sure enough Cody was chasing me. Well I guess there's no point in running anymore. He came up to me and picked me up and proceeded in carrying me back home. Then it was all black.

**1 hour later (Lilly's POV)**

I woke up on my bed. Cody was staring at me and gently kissed my forehead. "Cody, Joe's gone." he shushed me and let Miley into the room. "Cody do you mind leaving while I talk to Lilly please." Cody nodded and left. "I heard about Joe Lils. This has gotta be hard on you." tears began to fall off my face. "Miles, I really don't want to talk about Joe leaving right now. Why don't you help me unpack the rest of these boxes so I can get my mind on something else for a while." Miley smiled at me and pulled me off my bed. I looked around mine and Cody's room. There weren't many full boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet, most of the boxes were empty, we just never got rid of them. Miley walked over and started on a box that read _shoes (Lilly) _and my eye caught a box that read _Lilly's junk_. I sighed again. I really didn't want to start on that box but it was the only one left, and besides, I had stalled long enough. It was just going to take forever to sort this box out. I dragged the box to the front of my bed and opened it. There was dust on the top (That's how old this stuff is.) I realized quickly that most of this stuff was from my teenage years before Joe left on his tour two years ago. I dusted an old book off and read the cover. Well it was no book but rather my old diary. I opened to the first page. It read _I promise myself that I will be Mrs. Joe Jonas_. Some promise, then again, promises were meant to be broken. I picked up a cd, it was Metro Station. I loved them, and I still do, but back then, Jonas Brothers and Metro Station was all I would listen to. I smiled as I remembered going to the school dance with Joe, we danced to Shake it. It was something I always remembered because that's why that It's my favorite song, I got to dance with Joe, and it was the first time I was so close to him. Next I saw a folded piece of paper. It looked familiar so I picked it up and unfolded it. A huge grin spread across my face as I realized it to be the list I made two years ago just before Joe left on tour.

_10 Reasons Joe Jonas and Lilly Truscott Are Meant To Be Together__1. Because we both have really good hair. Or, at least Lola has really good hair. And you have good hair once Kevin works his amazing hair-styling powers on it.2. Because I always laughs at your jokes, no matter how stupid.3. Because we're the perfect heights for each other. When we hug my head fits right into the crook of your neck.4. Because we both love chocolate marshmallow ice-cream.5. Because our middle names both start with 'A'.6. Because you need someone who won't let you get too cocky, and I can beat you in Mario Party.7. Because you told me once your favorite flowers are lilies.8. Because I don't care that you're famous, or you're in the Jonas Brothers. I just care about you.9. Because we got locked in a janitor's closet together the first time we met, and that's gotta be a sign.10. Because we're best friends, and best friends make the best boyfriends. _

I went to fold it back up when something caught my eye, something was written at the bottom of the list. Something looked different. My gaze drifted to the bottom and I realized that someone had added an eleventh reason to the list. Tears began to fall down my face as I read the words Joe wrote.

_11. Because Joseph Adam Jonas is completely and totally in love with Lillian Abigail Truscott and will be for the rest of his life._

**Awwww, now you know what Joe wrote on the list. So, what happens now? Well Lilly goes after Joe of course, but what if someone tries to stop her? Dun dun dun. Well I guess your just gonna have to wait for me to write the next chapter. Review please, it means a lot. Love ya much- KWRCtm**

**Who else besides me is obsessed with **_**Out Of This World**_**? I can't believe it isn't on the US track. I hope they play it in concerts though. Okay so peace love and jonas. Byeeee!**

**Oh and click the pretty blue button, it'll make you happy, but writing the review will make you fly!!**


	11. cody's true nature

**Okay so I realized that in chapter three, it said that Lilly threw the list away, sorry about that, it was a typo. I had written it once and I didn't like it because it would end the story too fast and it just didn't feel right, so I erased most of it but I left some parts in it, and it guess I accidentally left that one part in it. Sorry about the confusion. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that I am going to do a sequel.**

**Lilly's POV**

Wait, Joe loves me? Joe has loved me since I've written the list! You mean that I have spent the last 2-3 years of my life rejecting the guy I love only because I thought he didn't love me, when he actually did. This is confusing. That's it, I have to go after Joe, I have to. I stood up and ran into my bathroom and threw some makeup on after refreshing my face. I was going after the man of my life.

I ran back into my bedroom to grab my purse, some money and the car keys. Miles walked up to me and gave me a knowing look before saying "You finally realized that Cody isn't worth marrying?" She smirked at me and I turned beet red. "How'd you know?" Miles gave me a little smile and replied. "I've seen the way you both look at each other, when you look at Cody I see you like him, but when Cody looks at you I see greed. However when you look at Joe I see love and when Joe looks at you I see true love." Miles began pushing me out my bedroom. "Go get your man girl." I grabbed my cell phone on the way to the front door. Miley walked out and just as I was going to Cody walked right in front of me and shut the door, blocking it with his muscular build. "Just where the hell do you think you're going?" I looked up at him terrified, Cody was never this harsh before. "Cody look, I know we're getting married in 14 days but, I can't marry you. I don't love you the way I love Joe, so I'm going to find him." Cody grasped my neck in a tight, chocking hold, and with his free hand he pulled something made of silver out his pocket. My heart beat began to race as I realized what it was. With one hand chocking me and the other holding a gun to the side of my head Cody flashed me a sly grin. "You're not going anywhere Lilly."

Tears fell from my face as Cody led me to our bedroom. "Look, I can't have my bride bailing on me now. So you're just gonna have to forget about Joe." he thrust me upon the bed still pointing the gun at my head. "Now listen to me and listen to me good. You don't tell anyone about this or else I swear on my fathers grave that I will kill you." I stared at him "Cody, you never told me your father died." a wash of pain flooded Cody face and he set the gun on the dresser. "You should know, you killed him" He snapped. I stood up to him. "What do you mean I killed him, I never knew your father." I was beginning to grow angry. Cody walked up to me and looked me square in the eye. "If I was smart I'd kill you right now but since I'm planning on getting your insurance check, I'll wait until our honeymoon." I flinched "You want to know how you killed my father, well here it is. 13 years ago my father attempted to rob a bank but he accidentally set the alarms off so he ran, without taking the money. He ran into you and you're father and he demanded money, you didn't give it to him so he killed your father, you accused him and he turned the gun on himself. You killed my father. And do you wanna know why my father was trying to get that money? My mother was in a serious death and life condition, she was in the hospital and the doctors told my father, if he didn't have the money noon the next day for her treatment, they were gonna pull the plug. So you're right, you didn't kill my dad, you killed both of my parents and I was forced to get adopted. You ruined my life you whore." I really wanted to throw him off the balcony right now but since he was still close to the gun I didn't move. I just stood there. "And you know what Lilly, you're going to pay. You took my parents life so I'm taking yours. I felt so proud of myself when I met you, you looked exactly like you did when you were young. Now I can get revenge, and revenge is always sweet. And just to think that I was going to hire someone to kill you, but I think it will be much more satisfying when I shoot you on our honeymoon with the same gun my dad killed your father with. Did you really think that picking your dad's death anniversary for our wedding was a mistake. Then I will kill you at 1:06 am, just when your father did, and to your surprise, with the exact same bullet. Don't ask how but I managed to get the bullet back, and it still bores your fathers blood." I glared at him. "Cody, you're a mad man." he laughed in my face. "Oh, yes I am a mad man, but I'll be a mad man who avenged his parents and swimming in money from your insurance. See you later Lilly." And with that Cody slammed the door in my face taking the gun with him. Tears poured from my eyes. There was no way I could get out this, but what if I…. Nah, that wouldn't work. Well, it couldn't hurt to try. I opened the bedroom door and made sure the hall was cleared, then I picked up my cell phone and dialed Joe's number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey you've reached Joe I'm not in… _great, I got his voicemail. "Hey Joe I need you to pick up because Cody is trying to- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Cody came up from behind me and took my phone. He was dragging me to the balcony, wait. No! man why did I chose an apartment on the 10th floor? I screamed as Cody dragged me closer to my doom. He rose me off the ground and began to tease me by holding me over the railing. The only thing to stop my fall was the ground, 10 stories below me. "Do you want to fall Lilly, if you don't stop screaming." I immediately shut my mouth. I felt relief fill my body as he carried me bridal style and laid me on the bed in our room. "I thought I said to not tell anyone about this." I closed my eyes. How could I not see Cody as this kind of guy? He was so sweet when I met him and now I was marrying him, in 14 days, and to make me feel better I was also going to die on my honeymoon, in 14 days. I wonder what Joe is doing right now.

**Joe's POV**

I figure everyone is pissed at me right now, and my mom is probably in a meltdown but I have to do this. I need to think. My phone beeped telling me that I had a voicemail. I picked it up and dialed my number. I noticed the number was Lilly's phone. _"Hey Joe I need you to pick up because Cody is trying to- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _I felt a knot tie in my stomach as I heard her frantic voice, but when I heard that ear piercing scream I died. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and I had to get back as soon as I could. The flight attendant came over the intercom _"Ladies and gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." _I knew I had to go back, as soon as we landed I was going to buy a ticket to Malibu, California.

**Lilly's POV**

How ironic, Cody fell asleep at exactly 1:06, I mean he fell into his deep sleep at 1:06, before he was just sleeping. I tiptoed into the living room and grabbed my purse, and jacket that I dropped when Cody first showed me his true nature. I spotted my cell phone laying on the couch so I grabbed that also and placed my engagement ring in its spot. I quietly opened the front door so it wouldn't make a sound, I ran to the other side and shut it ever so gently. As I walked out the door I stumbled over something, I turned to see what it was and was terrified to find the landlord lying on the floor with a bullet through his head. I knew Cody did it, he had been complaining that he was threatening to kick us out because our payments were a month late since we spent most of our money on the wedding. I covered my mouth and ran to the car. I unlocked the door and jumped in. I had to get to the airport soon because it just occurred to me where Joe would go to. New Jersey.

**Joe's POV**

As soon as we landed I went to buy a ticket only to find out that a there was a severe twister warning **(A/N I honestly don't know if New Jersey gets twisters but I needed something to play in the story) **so I was going to be here, at the airport for a few days. Damn. Lilly needed me now, not in a few days. I knew Cody wasn't right, something about him seemed fake but I couldn't tell Lilly that, she would think that I was jealous. My phone began to ring and I looked at it. It was Lils number. I picked it up and almost dropped it from pure terror.

"Hello"

"Joe, look, it's Lilly."

"Lils, I got your message. What happened?"

I heard crying on the other end.

"Lils, Lils, what's wrong?"

"Joe, he is going to kill me."

I couldn't say anything, Cody was trying to kill Lilly.

"Lilly, where are you?"

"I'm at the airport waiting to board a plane to New Jersey."

I smiled, she always knew where to find me.

"Okay Lilly, when you get here we'll talk. Just hang in there. How long is your flight?"

"Um, it's gonna be 6-7 hours long."

"Lils listen to me. Go to the desk and say "love my jonas" they will let you in my jet, it'll have you here in 3 hours okay."

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Lilly was nodding on the other end.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Joe."

"Love you babe."

I gasped as I realized I had let it slip. Oops.

"Joe?"

I hung up before I let my mouth answer.

**3 hours later (Joe's POV)**

As Lilly walked into the airport I caught myself breathless, she was beautiful. I ran up to her and the second she was in my arms she broke down. I carried her to the seat I was in. "Lils, we might be here for the night because of a severe twister warning so, I guess we'll sleep here." I pulled out a giant pillow and a blanket and pulled her close to my body. She snuggled in and fell asleep.

Around 10:00 in the morning Lilly woke up. I stared at her and she stared back. And for a few minutes we just sat there and stared at each other. Finally I broke the silence. "Lils, what did Cody say to you?" Lilly sighed and her eyes were filled with terror, grief and sadness. And then she explained everything to me, from his murder plans, to how he blamed her for his parents, to his sick insane mind and how he tried to throw he off the balcony when she left the message, she even told me about the dead landlord. I knew he was fake, why did I not say anything? Lilly looked at me with tears in her eyes, but for some reason they were happy tears? "Joe, I was opening boxes in my apartment when I ran into a list I had made a few years back of why me and you were meant to be together." I felt happiness and tears well up in my throat. "Joe, I read what you wrote." she now sat up in my lap and brought her face so close our lips were brushing. "Do you still love me Joe?" I saw the hunger in her eyes. I smiled at her. "Lilly, that's what I have been trying to tell you for 2 years, I love you." I wiped the tear softly falling down her cheeks. "Lilly, I love you." She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me passionately. That was our first real kiss. When we came up for air Lilly looked me in my eyes and I knew she was truly happy, but what she said next me ME truly happy. "Joe, I love you too." That's what I've wanted to hear her say for years. I kissed her deeply to prove to her I was satisfied with what she had said, but our happiness ended when we heard the news report.

"_We have a report of a dead man laying here on 312 hollow ave. in Malibu, California. The man has been identified as Charlie Wilcox, the landlord of these apartments. _A picture of Cody filled the black box. _Cody found the man lying here this morning when he went to retrieve his paper. He claims that he didn't hear any gun shots the day before but is sure that his fiancée killed him. He says that she went missing late last night and he knew for a fact that she didn't like him. _Joe and Lilly stared in disbelief at the screen._ The police and detectives are positive it was Lilly Truscott also, they have confirmed her fingerprints on the mans body and are now trying to trace her whereabouts. If you see this woman _Lilly's picture came on the screen _Call the police immediately, she is reported to be very deadly and unstable. In other news The Jonas Brothers, Joe Jonas has gone missing. If you see him also report that to the police. Yesterday Paris Hilton opened…" _

**No One's POV**

Joe and Lilly began to assemble disguises. "I can't believe he lied about that, he's the unstable one. And I'm pretty sure my fathers death makes it worse." Lilly cried.

As Lilly finished her comment her phone vibrated telling her she had just received a text.

_So, I see u decided to run away. Big mistake. _

**Okay so there you have it. Do you like the sudden change in Cody, and are you happy that Lilly finally went after Joe? Anyways, happy Thursday, I'll probably update again tonight so watch for the next chapter, and if I don't I'll do it tomorrow. **

**Please Review.**

**Pressing the blue button will make you happy, but writing the review will give you a free red bull!! (Flying comes as a bonus)**

**And as always thanks to those who have reviewed, read, faved, alerted, and so and so forth in the past. I finally reached 49 reviews! I never thought that I'd get that much. So thank you because this is my first fanfic, and I want to become a childrens writer one day so I just feel really good. It really makes me happy because I see some writers who have been on fanfic writing for a long time and they could be on the 10****th**** chapter in there 7****th**** fanfic and only have 10 reviews, so thanks a lot. **

**Love ya much, KWRCtm**


	12. First Time With The Man Of My Dreams

_**Hey hey party people!! OMJ I've always wanted to say that! Anyways I understand some of you are pissed off since I haven't updated for two weeks and I'm sorry but I had a lot to do and I actually have only been home for like one hour for the past two weeks because I've been doing so much lately so I apologize for not updating often, I hate it when people do that and now I am! What has happened to society? Oh and warning, descriptive sex scene is in this chapter so, sorry if you take it offensive. Anyways…… The List**_

_As Lilly finished her comment her phone vibrated telling her she had just received a text_.

_So, I see u decided to run away. Big mistake. _

**One Month Later (Lilly's POV)**

Joe and I have been in hiding for about a month now. It surprised us at how easy it was to hide. We stayed at Mandy's apartment she now lives in. It felt a bit weird for me because Mandy and Joe had a history together and it was slowly killing me. She was his first love, and it bugged me that I couldn't replace her. Joe walked into my bedroom.

"Hey Joey, whatcha thinking about?" He looked like something was really getting to him and I was concerned.

"Lils, do you ever think about going back home?" Lately me and Joe have been constantly arguing about going back home.

"Joe, of course I think about I, but, honestly, think about past your point of view. If we go back I'll be thrown in jail and Cody will try to kill me." I saw Joe's face grow furious.

"Take your own advice and see my point of view. I need to go back to my family, just because you don't have any family wanting for you back home doesn't mean I don't either." How could he say that? "Look Lils, I didn't mean that." He walked to me and wrapped me into a tight hug. "I Just, I need to get back to the band okay." I nodded in his chest. "I love you Joe, I love you so much I can't help but fall for you every time I see your face."

He kissed my forehead and laid back on my bed. I climbed on top of him, his body looked so inviting. I began to kiss him gently and playing with his hair. His hands slowly slipped up the back of my shirt exploring my lower backside. I began to lift his shirt but my purity ring wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to lift his shirt or unbutton his pants my ring would burn my hand or send an electric shock up my arm. But I didn't care anymore, I knew Joe and I would end up married soon anyways, and I want him to have my ring, I want him to. I ignored the shock my arm endured and lifted his shirt over his head. I looked into his eyes as we came up for air and I saw something I never saw before: lust. His eyes held this look of lust that turned me on, all the way. We began to make out more fiercely and he bit my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave him complete access. He practically ripped my shirt off my body, as a matter of fact, it's now ripped in half. He reached for my bra hook and looked into my eyes asking if it was okay, I responded by kissing him harder. My bra fell and slid down my arms. His bare chest pressed against mine and I couldn't contain the moan that was coming out my mouth. He smirked against my lips and began to unbutton my pants. I reached for his only to be surprised they were already gone and they laid on the floor. I looked back at him with confusion and he just smiled back at me, with lust? He stood up and walked to my bedroom door. He locked the door and turned around. Opps, it's a good thing he remembered because Mandy walks in here sometimes to check on me, I've been having horrible nightmares.

Joe looked at me almost laughing. "I didn't think you wanted her to walk in on our first time." I playfully looked at him with a sly smile. "What makes you think it's my first?" He smirked at me and jumped on top of me pulling me into his body. My panties **(A/N I think panties is such a girly word, don't you?)** came off and I tugged at his boxers, he licked his lips and gave me his signature Joe Jonas smirk. Oh my god, I think I just had an orgasm. I hungrily tore his boxers disposing the last bit of clothing hiding him from me. He rolled me over so he now laid on top of me. We were panting and moaning in pleasure. He turned his attention to my neck biting and sucking my skin. I moan deeply as he began trailing his tongue down my stomach. He stopped just above my navel and came back up. Our bodies were both sweating and Joe looked at me serious for once. "Lils, are you sure you want to do this?" I pulled his body against mine and whispered in his eye. "It doesn't matter, I'm already horny." he looked surprised. "Lils, are you okay?" I began to tease him and trailing my finger down his body, I felt shivers go up both our spines. "I'm fine, just a little carried away." he smirked at me, there goes another orgasm. "Well feel free to get carried away more often." His hardness pressed into my pelvis and another moan escaped my mouth. And then he leaned into my face slowly and a smile of satisfaction crossed his eyes. Then he entered me.

**Joe's POV**

I woke up the next morning and found the most beautiful girl laying by my side. We were both naked and lying under a thin sheet, so thin I could still see her figure perfectly through it. I smiled, last night was too perfect beyond words. She rolled over to me and grabbed my chest and moaned. I hope she was still horny. I smirked as she self consciously rubbed my chest. I scooped her petite body into my arms and she woke up.

"Have a good night?" She laughed. "Before or after I had sex with the man of my dreams?" I looked as if I was in deep thought and stroked my fake beard. "I say during." She giggled. "Hhhmmm, there are no words to describe how good it was." I smiled, good, 'cause a mans worse nightmare is their first to say "your sex was horrible". then my mind began to wonder back to last night, it was hot. And her body, man it was the best (and only) I've ever seen. And when she moaned I felt so horny it wasn't funny.

Lilly suddenly looked up at me and broke my thoughts. "Joey, babe, did you have a good dream after we fell asleep?" She was smirking at me and I didn't get it. "Yeah, I did." I was a little confused but Lils continued talking. "What was it about?" I smiled remembering my dream. "It was about us doing anything but pure things." Lilly began to giggle. "That would explain why you're still hard." Lilly erupted into laughter and I blushed deeply and started to work my way to the bathroom.

When I reached the door Lilly tried to suppress her giggling fit. "Where exactly do you think you're going mister?" I turned around but Lilly started to laugh again, probably because I was still completely naked and you could clearly see I was having a boner. I knew Lils was doing her best not to laugh but she was clearly failing. She stood up and my breath hitched, her body looks ten times better in sunlight. "Joe it's okay. I'm just surprised I turn you on like that." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Besides, if you were smart enough you would get some clothes on before you walked down the hall past Mandy's room." I sighed. "What would I do without you."

Lilly and I threw some clothes on, well she had to find a new shirt because I tore the one she wore last night to shreds. Oh well. We walked down the hall hand in hand and into the kitchen were Mandy was eating pancakes. "You guys have a good night?" Lilly and I blushed. "Yeah" I replied avoiding eye contact with Mandy. "Well it definitely sounded like it. And I pretty sure you woke up the whole neighborhood screaming the way you were." Lilly practically fainted in my arms and I was too embarrassed beyond words. Mandy just laughed and left. Well that made me feel better. NOT! I sat at the table and began to finish Mandy's pancakes. "These are good." Lilly just smiled at me and turned the TV on. We watched the news in talking until what were heard next. Our mouths dropped and tears formed in Lilly's eyes as the news went on.

"_This just in, Lilly Truscott and Joe Jonas have been found. Ladies and gentlemen the month long search is now over. Policemen will escort them back to Malibu today. The Jonas Brothers will be leaving for tour two months after Joe comes back, and Lilly will not be held in jail, as her husband to be has paid her bail and got her off. _

"Lils, turn that garbage off, I can't believe that creep thinks you are still marrying him." Lilly started to cry as I hugged her. "Joe, I don't want to die." My world crashed as she said that, she couldn't die. Not Lilly, I loved her too much. I stared long and hard into her tear stained eyes. "Lilly, you never gave me your purity ring." We smiled at each other and she took hers off as I took mine off. She slipped hers on my hand and I slipped mine on hers. Our purity rings are exactly the same, a sliver band with a cross on it, so it isn't like the paparazzi will find out or anything. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to do it now. I got down on one knee and pulled a black box out my pocket. (how it fit in my skinny jeans, I don't know). I had been carrying this ring since I came back. "Lilly, I love you, I want to be with you and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. Will you marry me." She was silent and for a few minutes I actually thought she was going to say no but as she began to cry I heard a very faint "Yes Joe."

Just as I went to kiss her the voice I never wanted to her in my life spoke. "Aw that was sweet, but I'm afraid Lilly and I are already engaged."

I turned around only to see Cody and the F.B.I behind him. One of the F.B.I walked forward and spoke up. "We are here to take you both home."

**Oh snap it looks like Joe and Lilly are in trouble. Again. So what's gonna happen. Obviously Cody is pissed and he's gonna try to get rid of Lilly forever. And there will be a sequel. I have the rest of this story planned out, and it's pretty exciting. So now I have over 60 reviews, do you honestly have any idea how much I love you guys right now. I'm hoping to get at least 100 when I'm done but I doubt it, but you never know right. So you guess have to listen to Michael Jackson's song Will you Be There, it's really amazing, and it was on Free Willy. And JB's song pushing me away is sooooo good, the cd version is out, cuz it got leaked so I kinda feel bad for them but it is really good. So, who else watches The Secret Life Of The American Teenager? I love that show. Anyways Nick and Selena announced today on that they are dating now!! Go Nelena! I think they are such a cute couple. I hope she treats him better than Miley did. Oh and I might make this story rated m for this chap. And the future abuse scenes. But otherwise it should be t, but the abuse scenes are gonna but very…… graphic. Well if you are still reading this thanks cuz I know it's probably boring. But I AM DESPRATE FOR GIRL ADVICE. So I met this 16 year old dude (im 14) that is in my sisters class (she's 25) and I mean my sister is the teacher. He's UGLY in my opinion. But he likes me and he's always telling me that im hot, gorgeous, sexy, and that I'd look hot with a gun (I'm beginning to think he's a stalker) so he gets my cell phone number from his sister and calls me all the time. So the second day that we've known each other he says "I know this is really random, but I LOVE YOU AND I MEAN IT" I flipped so I hung up on him….. Too bad I see him twice a week. I mean I love you is something that means a great deal to me and were not going out and he drops the L bomb. So the first day I ignore him I got 22 missed calls from him (I think he's the one who needs desperate help) and now I've been ignoring him for a week and I have ****268**** missed calls. That's sad. Like really sad. I saw him last Friday cuz my sisters class went to a mariners game (I live in Washington btw) and we had to sit next to each other and he kept asking me if I was okay, and then the perv TRYS TO FILL ME UP! I seriously yelled rape and my big sis almost beat the shit out of him. I tried to make him jealous by hanging with this HOT 17 year old dude, and I guess he likes me too cuz he told me but he has a girlfriend. (Avrils song now comes in handy) so he'd date me when he dumps her. He looked a lot like Joe, even his hair was beyond sexy. So I need advice on how to lose that loser that I am now convinced wants my virginity. His name is daniel btw, the scary rapist dude. Oh and daniel if you are reading this SCREW YOU!!**

**Anyways, pressing the blue button gives you a free red bull, but writing the review and submitting it makes you fly!! **

**Love ya much, KWRCtm **


	13. The Breaking Point For Everyone

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. So I started a new story called Matters Of My Heart. Go read it after you're done reading this. Apparently it's good, but I don't think so. Okay so just a reminder, when we left off….**_

"_Lilly, I love you, I want to be with you and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. Will you marry me"_

"_Yes Joe." _

_Just as I went to kiss her the voice I never wanted to her in my life spoke. "Aw that was sweet, but I'm afraid Lilly and I are already engaged." _

_I turned around only to see Cody and the F.B.I behind him. One of the F.B.I walked forward and spoke up. "We are here to take you both home."_

**Lilly's POV**

I haven't seen Joe for an entire week. When we got back the reporters flocked us, our parents were screaming, Kevin was pissed, Nick was completely silent and wouldn't even talk, Cody was telling everyone we would get married in three weeks (exactly a month and 3 weeks from my dad's death anniversary by the way), Frankie was holding a cat, and Me and Joe just stood there in the midst of the craziness and held hands. Eventually we left and I was torn from Joe.

So now I am standing here twirling Joe's purity ring around my finger. Cody took the engagement ring Joe had proposed with and threw it in the fireplace. But what scares me the most is Cody abuses me now. He says everything was perfect until I left. But from my point of view me leaving was too good to be true. I mean, I would have been murdered by my own husband over a month ago on my honeymoon. It turns out that Cody traced my cell phone calls and tipped to the FBI that I could have been there. The news just thinks someone saw us.

"Where are you Lilly." Cody's words sound slurred. Oh great, now he's drunk. I could hear him stumbling around in the darkness trying to find me. I squeezed my legs closer to me. I was currently hiding behind the couch because I had been running from Cody a few hours ago. I knew once he found me he was going to beat me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Don't worry Lilly, I won't hurt you." he teased. Yeah right. I knew better than that. Oh God, how could I not see Cody as this kind of man. Then for a few moments everything was silent, no one breathed and I could hear the front door slam. I almost got up thinking Cody left but I changed my mind when I heard Cody yell "What in the devil's name are you doing here?"

My heart skipped two beats when I heard Miley say "Is Lilly here?". No, Miley is too innocent, and in Cody's drunken state she's bound to learn he hits me. I scrambled to the front door as fast as I could but it was more like a limpish kind of run. Cody hit my ankle yesterday with the fax machine and it was swollen still.

"Miley, how are you?" Miley froze and almost started crying. I finally realized why. My ankle was purple and blue not to mention the size of five golf balls, my hair was in complete disarray, my clothes were crumpled and the same ones I wore when Joe and I came back, bruises covered my arms and face, I had a black eye, and my pants were slightly unzipped because Cody had raped me repeatedly.

"Lils, what happened?" I didn't speak. I couldn't. "Cody can you leave please." I have no idea how he understood me since he was pretty much hammered, but he walked out the front door.

"I knew it Lils. He hits you doesn't he. I knew it. He was drunk on day when I came over to see how he was doing, and he told me he was going to kill you. Lilly, I am telling Joe. He'll get you out this mess." I grabbed her arm.

"Miley no. If he finds out the press will find out, and if they don't take care of Cody immediately, he'll kill us both." I was begging Miley. She didn't get it. Cody was mad, and he would do anything to get me dead. Miley looked into my eyes, they were cold.

"Not if I kill him first." She seriously doesn't look like she's kidding. "Miley just leave, I'll take care of it." Miley just stared at me. "No Lilly you won't take care of it, you never did so now I will." And with that Miley left. I felt a rush of relief wash over my body and I collapsed onto the floor. So if I felt so relieved why was my gut telling me to go after Miles and get her the heck out of here. I pushed the gut feeling aside and went into my room. It amazed me, in one week, I won't even be alive and I'm completely calm. I fell onto my bed and darkness covered me.

**3 Hours Later (Lilly's POV)**

I was woken up by a violent shake. "What did you tell her?" I slowly opened my eyes only to find Cody staring back at me. I swear I felt my lunch rush up my throat. You defiantly don't want to wake up to _that thing_.

"Nothing, I just told her to leave." Cody looked at me and then without warning he rose his hand above my head and delivered a blow to my skull. My brain rattled in my head and an overwhelming headache flooded my senses.

"You're lying. She walked up to me about an hour ago and told me to watch my back." I did my best to look at him but his ugliness and my headache was fogging my eyesight. "I don't know what she was talking about?" He punched my nose causing it to bleed tremendously. "You're lying again. But why don't you tell Miley she better watch her back, because she knows why too much. Meaning she could interfere with my plans. She has to go." For a few moments in this unforgiving world I felt fine as Cody practically told me he was going to kill my best friend. I stood up to him. "Touch her and I. Will. Kill. You. Bitch." He slapped my face pushing me back onto the bed. "I'd like to see you try. You're worthless, I don't even know why I even bother with you." I decided to get smart. "Maybe because you want to murder me." He glared at me. "I'd stick around but your friend needs to prepare her death wish."

I tried to run but failed and managed to slip and bang my swollen ankle against the bed post (I forgot to mention it's made of metal) making it throb. As Cody slammed the front door and the apartment feel in silence my eyes grew in realization. Cody just left to kill Miley. I had to do something. I hobbled to the dresser and picked up the phone and dialed Miley's number. She lived a few blocks from us so it wouldn't take long for Cody to find her. "Please don't be home" I thought repeatedly I my head. On the third ring someone picked up and I held my breath.

"Hello" someone replied groggily.

"Who is this?" I don't think I've really ever heard the voice before.

"It's Shayla, Miley's cousin." I began to breathe, good at least Miley won't die. No offense Shayla.

"Oh hey, I thought I knew that voice. Miley is in the kitchen if you wanted to talk to her Lilly." At the thought of Miley dying in her favorite place I began to hyperventilate.

"No, Shayla grab Miley and get out the house now. I don't have time to explain but leave now. You and Miles shou-" My words were cut off by another familiar voice over the receiver.

"Hey Lils, are you okay, Cody didn't hurt you did he?" It wasn't fair. Miley was innocent and pure and so good, she didn't deserve to die. My heart stopped as Miley said "Wha-what are you doing here." Her voice sounded so terrifying. I couldn't even speak.

**Miley, Shayla, Cody (Lilly hears this over the phone and yes it is Lilly's POV)**

"Miley, who is this guy" That was Shayla.

"Cody, leave." Miley's voice was chilling me to the bone.

"Awww Miley, why are you scared? I thought I should be watching my back?" Even over the phone I knew that Cody was smirking.

I heard Miley's breath hitch. "Cody what are y-you d-doing with t-that knife?" she gulped. I knew that she knew as well as Shayla knew what Cody was doing with the knife. I heard a thump and knew that Miley had dropped the phone. I could hear feet shuffling and loud footsteps, now running and then a scream pierced the air. I could almost see Cody stabbing Miley.

"Shayla!" Yes Miley was still alive.

Miley screamed and then ran somewhere but Cody must have caught her because she yelled "Let go of me!" I could hear the tears in her voice.

**Miley's POV**

Cody had my arm in a bone crushing squeeze. He leaned to my ear and put the knife in the middle of my throat. He whispered in my ear "Watch your back." I felt chills, saw a glint of sliver, and all went black.

**Lilly's POV**

"Miley!" I screamed over the phone. I couldn't hear anything and it was scaring me. A menacing laugh echoed through the phone and I heard a faint "oomph". I could hear the blood gushing from my best friends body and then I knew she was dead.

"No!" I cried. Cody picked up the phone.

"I told you she should have prepared her death wish. Now watch your back, because if you make too many mistakes, I'll get your insurance check before we get married." He hung up and I fell into my arms and cried. Knowing Cody he would get drunk in celebration. But what about me. People would think I killed Miley and Shayla. I don't know what possessed me but I got up and walked towards the front door. I wasn't in my mind but on the way out I grabbed the gun Cody kept to kill me on our honeymoon. I wandered through the streets holding a gun. Boy when reporters found out about this they were going to have a field day. My mind took over and I felt as if I killed Miley and Shayla. It was all my fault. I killed Cody's parents, my dad, Miley, and Shayla. I was a murderer. It was all my fault kept going through my brain. I killed them.

I rung the doorbell of his house and Joe answered in boxers and a tee shirt. He saw the gun in my hand and stiffened.

"Joe, I killed them." Clearly I was delirious. "Lils, come in and sit down, And give me that gun before you kill yourself." I shook my head. "No, you'll get your fingerprints on it, and good idea, I'll just kill myself." I raised the gun to my head and before I could pull the trigger Joe grabbed the gun from me with a glove on his hand. He put it on the counter. "Lils, what happened?" I sniffled, how could I tell Joe that I killed my own friend and her cousin? "I killed Miles and Shayla." That was it, that was my breaking point and I collapsed in Joe's arms and cried. Joe shook his head. "Lilly I don't believe you. I mean with your mental damage from your dads death, you blame everything on you. Now tell me what really happened."

I braced myself for Joe's disappointment. I told everything minus the abuse Cody did to me but it wasn't any use since I still looked like trash. To my surprise Joe hugged me when I was done. "Wait Lils, this doesn't add up right. Why did Miles tell Cody to watch his back?" I could never tell Joe a lie. "Cody abuses me." I said in shame. I didn't even want to see the hate in his eyes, I just hung my head. "That son of a-." I covered Joe's mouth. "I don't need to hear a Christian cussing." He stopped. "Lilly, what if Cody tries to blame this on you. The press are gonna have a field day with this." I just nodded my head.

**The Next Morning (Lilly's POV)**

I woke up next to Joe. I was in a sore pain from the bruises and there was dried blood on my face which I soon discovered was from my nose. Joe stirred in his sleep. I didn't want him to wake while I was here so I crawled out of his bed, rushed downstairs, snatched the gun and ran. It felt like forever but I loved it. For once in my life I felt free or worries and the thought of my friend dead completely escaped my mind. I ran until I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Damn. Reporter turned around and saw the gun I was holding. Her crew turned their cameras on and the reporter stepped in front of me to stop me from running away. I looked like shit right now so being on TV was not where I exactly wanted to be right now. "Lilly Truscott, why are you holding a gun, why are you beat up and are you trying to kill someone else?" I stared at the lady in disbelief. "Screw you bitch." was my response. I ran again and this time I reached my apartment with only minimum stares. Everyone else was at the Stewart house trying to see what happened on the crime scene.

The second I stepped into the apartment I heard Cody's voice float to me. "Where have you been?" I stopped. Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea. He walked to me and turned the TV on. The reporters were talking about Miley's death. They were saying it was my fault, policemen were making statements, Mr. Stewart was crying, and the funeral dates were being announced for both girls. The reporter I bumped into earlier showed the footage of me with the gun. Miley was clearly killed with a blade by a gash in her throat, and Shayla was killed by a stab in her stomach. She would have lived, but she lost too much blood. Because both of them were killed with a knives as if I didn't know that already) the suspicions of me being the murder disappeared, but people were now convinced that I was trying to defend myself from an attacker, possibly the one who killed the Stewart girls, and that was why I had the gun. Great, they were getting closer to the truth and I could see Cody's anger. I knew he would blame this on me. I was blaming this on me. The police were talking about fingerprints on the bodies, saying that it would be looked into. And then I saw Cody look surprised. I bet he didn't even bother to wear a glove, he probably left the murder weapon there too. He looked lost and harmless for a moment as he sat down. He was finally going to get busted.

I left to the bedroom practically dancing for joy because my nightmare was going to end soon. My thoughts turned into fears as Cody whisked the bedroom door open, and worse, he held the gun he was planning on killing me with.

"Lilly, you have lived way too long."

**Oh snappssss. Lilly, might die. If you want to know what happens next I need you to review. So, three other people are going to die before this story ends, and then the sequel comes. Sorry Miley fans for killing her, I didn't even plan on it, I just thought of it. I guess it makes the story interesting, and she doesn't even show up that much anyways, so I needed for her to make a dramatic exit. Well like I said I wrote a new story called Matters Of My heart so go read it, I need to know if I should continue. Okay so, predict, what do you think will happen next, and who do you think will die?? Sorry for the sudden horror event, I might change the genre. Oh and the rating changed back to T cuz it wasn't exactly M yet… yet. So, Daniel is beginning to leave me alone. He tried breaking into my house a week ago when I was home alone so I called the police and literally beat the shit right out of him. Yeah, he went to jail for a day but his grandparents bailed him out. He was charged for attempted rape, and entering and breaking, but there wasn't enough proof that he tried to actually rape me so he couldn't be locked up forever. But I found a new guys, he's hot and he has curly hair like nick. Sorry about not updating a lot lately. I was occupied. Well review please, check out my new story, and read the next chappie!! Btw this is my longest chappie!! yay, read my new story plzzzzzzz!!**

**Love, KWRCtm**


	14. You Knew All Along

**Okay I don't know whether to say I am disappointed, pissed, confused, or happy. Normally I'm not one to nag about not getting a certain amount of reviews, but for the last chapter I only received 3 reviews. Okay, for the chapter before that I got 10. For that reason I am pissed off. I mean I thought that chapter was good with the whole turn of events. So honestly, are u not reviewing because my story sucks? Because if it is, I can delete it, I mean I didn't know I was that horrible of a writer. I am happy because in my reader traffic thingy, I found I have readers from the Philippines. That's like mega awesome. But I'm still pissed. So here's the next chapter. **

_My thoughts turned into fears as Cody whisked the bedroom door open, and worse, he held the gun he was planning on killing me with. _

"_Lilly, you have lived way too long."___

**Lilly's POV**

I suddenly knew what Miley and Shayla felt like in their last minutes of life. There's something about knowing that you're about to die that just makes you feel so calm. I froze. I was frantic for a way out of death. I scrambled towards the balcony. I'd rather die from suicide then from the own bullet my father died from.

"Oh no you don't." Cody ran after me, but I had a head start, and I was fast. I threw the doors open and jumped. My eyes closed and the wind sounded like a train as I fell. I could barely hear Cody scream my name as my body crashed into the concrete.

And then it was all black.

**Cody's POV (finally)**

She's dead. No one could ever survive a fall like that. My only regret is that I wasn't the one to kill her. But somewhere I almost feel sorry. I looked back at the lifeless body once more and left the window. I have some more business to take care of.

**3 hours later (Cody's POV)**

I went to Lilly's old house. Her mom still lives there. As far as I knew, Lilly had no other relatives, except her mom. So if I get rid of her mom then I would be sure to not only receive Lilly's insurance check, but her mothers also. Then I can finally retire from my life of crime and buy a house in Hawaii. **(A/N That's like the only place I could think of.)** I sat behind a bush and watched Mrs. Truscott talk on the phone in her living room. I knew better than to kill another person while they were on a phone. The caller on the other line was a witness, and witnesses had to die. That's why I killed Miley. Shayla was a witness to Miley's murder so I killed her too. And Lilly was a witness to everything I had done when she knew me. So I had to kill her also, but the ground finished that job for me. I crouched behind a bush closer to the house and waited for the chance to kill.

**Joe's POV**

I don't feel right. I feel as if a part of me just decided to turn off. Most importantly I felt like Lilly was in some danger. Cody was probably abusing her again. But as much as I wanted to help her she made me promise to not interfere. I stared at the blank TV, there was nothing good on anymore.

**Cody's POV (sorry for switching so much) **

I planned on using the gun to kill Lilly's mother, if I couldn't use it on Lilly, I would use it on the next best thing. I was ready to break the glass window when a blonde girl walked into the living room. I lost my breathe as I realized that the girl looked exactly like Lilly. Oh my god, it is Lilly. I was panicking. She looked like she was crying hard, and talking. What if she's telling her mom about me trying to kill her? Why were there no bruises or broken bones from her fall? Why wasn't she wearing what she wore 3 hours ago when she "died"? And most importantly why did she all of a sudden have hazel eyes? I could come up with any answer possible that was reasonable, but when it came down to it, I had to get rid of Lilly once and for all.

I busted the window and jumped through it tumbling on the floor. With the gun in my hand I stood up. It pleased me to see the looks of worry cross heathers face, but something in her eyes told me that she knew what kind of person I was. She never did like me. But what confused me was the look on Lilly's face. As if she actually didn't know me.

"I knew you killed Miley and Shayla." I stared long and hard at Heather.

"You know I have to kill you right." She didn't even flinch. Almost as if she wanted this to happen.

Lilly pounced on my back. How the hell did she get behind me? She kept kicking me. I must put a stop to this. I flipped her over my shoulder so I could she her face. I pulled the trigger and she fell lifeless on the floor. Blood pouring out her head. I turned to Heather. I can't believe this woman. She hadn't even moved through the whole ordeal. I pulled the rope out my bag and walked towards her. She still didn't move. She just sat there on the couch smiling. Her eyes begging me to kill her. I placed the rope around her neck and she still sat there. I began to tighten it, and she didn't even breathe, almost as if to speed up the process. She really wanted to die. I couldn't take this, it was too slow. I drew my knife and only for the slightest second did I see fear dance across her eyes, but she still wore that grim smile. Just before I cut her throat she said.

"I've wanted to die ever since your father killed my husband." as she gently fell back her eyes wide open with a mocking glare, her lips in a smirk, and her hand flipping me off I realized it. She knew everything. She could have stopped it all yet she chose to let me kill her and those around her. I began to leave but something caught my eye. It was a note that said _To Cody, My murderer. _Curious I opened it.

_You sick son of a bitch, I hope you're happy. You ruined everything in my life. I guess what you do to others really does come back to haunt you. A year before your dad killed my husband, I had sex with him. I cheated on my husband with your father. I knew you would come after me. You told me remember? One day you came home early from school and walked in on us and you promised me that I would pay. You were so much like your father I guessed you'd kill me. And sure enough you did. But it wasn't enough to kill just me was it? You had to go for everyone else. Now what do you have to live for? You've done everything you wanted to accomplish in your life. And just like you promised me, I will promise you. No matter how long it takes, I have made sure that you will rot away the rest of your life in jail for your crimes. I know you believe Lilly killed your parents but even you know that isn't true. Things happen. Love, Heather, the murdered._

I closed the paper. This is how it all ended. I honestly didn't know she was that Heather. I actually killed another woman named Heather in her place. I thought I got the right one. She guessed right, but the reasons were mostly wrong.

I picked Lilly up and carried her out the front door. The police would be here soon. Lilly's screams had to be heard by someone. I carried her all the way to our apartment. I went to the back where Lilly had landed after the fall. I walked towards the dumpster where she had fallen next to and my breath hitched.

_I was holding a girl that looked like Lilly, but Lilly was still where I had left her…and she was still dead. _

**So in case that confused you, There's now 2 Lilly's! Oh no whats gonna happened. 2-3 more chapters until sequel. So be happy, cody does die. Im telling you because every time someone reviews they tell me to kill Cody. Like I said earlier I am pissed. And I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 or 6 reviews. The tcas were awesome last night. JB won 7 awards. 1 online 6 on the TV. Yay. Read and review my other story. And sorry this is short. I didn't want to kill too many people in the same chapter. This isn't even 3 pages. Even I know that's pathetic. Peace Love Jonas and Review! **


	15. She still has me around her finger

**Okay omj!! You guys are amazing. 80 reviews?? That was amazing. When I started this I thought I was a horrible writer so I pretty much believed that I would only get like 50 reviews. So I owe you all an apology. After my stupid rant about how the world hates me from my last chapter AlexaJ gave me a review that made me think. (thanks for that review btw) I am sorry that I acted that way, I'm embarrassed that I even said those things. I just had a pissed off attack (whatever that is) and I guess I was doing so good with getting so many reviews that I felt a bit confused as to why I only got 3. So I'm really honestly sorry. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Okay so a lot of you guys said you were confused. Here's what happened (it will make much more sense after this chapter) Cody wanted to kill Lilly because he left evidence at the Miley/Shayla crime scene proving himself guilty (Cody's whole object was to kill Lilly so he has to do it before he ends up in jail for the rest of his life), so he grabs the gun and tries to kill Lilly, but before he kills her she commits suicide by jumping off the balcony of their apartment. So now Lilly is presumed dead. Well remember how Cody was going to wait until they were married to kill Lils, well since she died before they were married technically Lilly's mom was suppose to get the insurance check (when you die, if you are covered by insurance they send a check to your family to help pay for funeral cost and stuff like that. The catch is, they don't have to spend that check on the dead person, they could go out and buy a new house (or gas for their car) instead) so because Cody's objective was money and Lilly dying he had to get rid of her last breathing relative. Heather, Lilly's mom. See, if no one but Cody is alive, then he's the closet relative and he gets two checks. Now Heather knew who Cody was. She thought he was trying to kill her though because she had sex with his dad (when he was alive). So Lilly's mom's whole idea was wrong because Cody killed someone else named Heather. See Heather thought Cody was killing people because of what she did when in reality he was doing it because Lilly supposedly killed both his parents. So when he killed Heather he also killed "Lilly". again. Except it isn't Lilly, it's a girl who looks exactly like Lilly. So now Cody (and me) are confused as to why there's all of a sudden two Lilly's. Okay if you are still reading this it's like half a page long. Wow. I bet you're bored now. Anyways, we left off at…**

_I was holding a girl that looked like Lilly, but Lilly was still where I had left her…and she was still dead. _

**Cody's POV**

What?! There's two Lilly's. Now I wish one of them was alive just so I can ask them what the hell is going on. I dropped the other body I was holding. "Wow" I thought "When they are right next to each other they look exactly alike, but Lilly number two has hazel eyes. Hmm, Lilly's dad had hazel eyes. It's almost as if they are tw-, nah, Lilly couldn't have a twin. But they look alike." Confused I left.

I stretched out on the couch and turned the TV on. _"This just in, the murderer of Miley and Shayla has striked again. This time killing Heather Truscott. She was found in her living room, glass from a broken window laying everywhere. She died form a gash in her throat but a rope was tightly held below that gap. It's not sure exactly which she died from, but the morgue should be able to tell us. She left a note to the police stating that she knew she was going to die, and also talking about a Lisa Truscott, the twin of Lilly Truscott, who she claims is most murdered too. She says she knows who killed her, but the police will not release the name for now. What the police officials do say is he's bound to kill again so keep all women indoors. It appears that he has only killed women so they are to be the first concern. Make sure alarms are on and the police will keep watch over the neighborhood tonight. Thank you for listening to CNN, Constant Negative News. _**(A/N I don't even know why I did that I just did, but when u think about it, cnn always has bad news.)**

They know. They know what I've done. I have to leave now. I left the news on just in case they reported my name or found Lisa and Lilly. So they were twins. I knew Heather had Lilly when she was 17 so she probably put Lisa in adoption afraid she couldn't raise both children. I packed a duffel bag. This was my escape. I grabbed a suicide note out of my drawer and placed it on the dining room table. With one last glance I stared at what I was leaving. Then I left forever.

**Joe's POV (for those of you that are worried Joe isn't doing anything)**

My mouth slowly dropped open at the TV. Heather knew what was going to happen and she didn't do anything about it. And what was with Lilly and this Lisa? Now she has a twin?! This keeps getting more confusing by the second. I didn't even see this coming. Then it hit me. If Cody was willing to kill Heather now then he's probably going to kill Lilly. I don't care what lils said. I'm going to help her. But first I have to let my mom know where I'm going.

I drove as fast as I could to Lilly's apartment. I slammed the door shut and raced to the tenth floor of the complex. When I reached the door I busted it down and ran inside.

"Lilly, Lilly where are you?" I cried her name over and over again, I searched every room I could, but she was no where. I swear if Cody hurt her, I will kill him. I felt at a lost as I made my way to the kitchen. I barely sat at the dining room table and I put my head inside my arms. I began to sob uncontrollably, just thinking about losing Lilly made my heart break. I thought I knew what hurt felt like when Lilly denied me her love or when she told me she was engaged to Cody, but this was hurt. Knowing that Lilly could be gone was hurt. My heart was tearing and it wouldn't stop.

Through my blurry tears I noticed a paper laying on the table. I had enough with papers at this point. I grabbed it almost afraid of what words it held. I opened it and whatever was left of my heart broke.

_To whoever reads this. _

_I, Cody, have spent my life in crime. Anyone who has faulted me I killed. Lilly was my ultimate project. I killed her, she is by the dumpster behind the apartment complex. The woman laying beside her looks exactly like her, she is Lisa, Lilly's twin sister. I also killed Heather, she wanted to die and she slept with my father a year before he died. I killed Miley and Shayla. I did this because they threatened my plan. Miley knew I was abusing Lilly and that I planned to kill her. So she had to go. Shayla was a witness to Miley's murder, so she had to die also. I have nothing else to live for. So I killed myself. Don't bother looking for me. I drowned myself in the Elms River. I get one satisfactory from this though. Joe can't have Lilly. She loved him. Almost more than she loved her father. If there is what I want most is knowing that Joe can't have Lilly, now he will live alone and miserable for the rest of his life. And that pleases me the most. With all due respect, Cody._

So he killed the woman I love, her family and friends, and all to make my life miserable. I began to cry even harder. Tears poured from my eyes. He killed my Lilly. I could barely see but I stood up anyways. I slowly made my way to the back of the apartments where Cody said Lilly and Lisa laid dead at. When I reached the dumpster I fell to my knees and sobbed over the still body that laid there. I hoped that maybe he would be lying and Lilly would be alive. But she was dead.

Through my crying I finally noticed something off. There was only one body here. And more importantly that one body had hazel eyes. I couldn't even think anymore. I was too confused. Lilly doesn't have hazel eyes. Confused I pulled out my cell phone.

"Mom, call the reporters. I found another body that Cody murdered." Without even listening to my mothers reply I hung up.

Only 15 minutes later reporters and policemen were arriving to the scene taping it off. They took the body away from my hands. I guess it was Lisa because she wasn't wearing my purity ring. She wasn't wearing one at all. And of course her eyes weren't a beautiful sea green. Instead they were hazel. I closed my eyes taking in the sounds around me. Rushing feet, murmurs, reporters talking to people, policemen writing notes, and someone was calling my name. Wait. I opened my eyes and saw Kevin, and Nick in front of me. They looked sad. But I'm pretty sure I looked crushed. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I took the scene in.

"It's not fair." I sobbed. "She left and I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sat there crying.

**3 days later (Joe's POV)**

According to the police Lilly's body was discovered that same night on the beach in the exact spot her father died. Cody was probably the one to place her there. The police and fire department have been searching the Elms River for Cody's body for two days now and he hasn't turned up. Pieces of his clothes have, but not the physical body. Miley and Shayla's funeral was today. I went but I stayed near the back. It hurt too much to see my best friend and her cousin so lifeless. For some reason everything seems unreal. Somewhere in my mind I feel as if it's all a bad dream. But my heart knows that's not true.

Heathers funeral is tomorrow. For some reason she left everything to me and my family. Lisa's funeral will be held three hours before Lilly's. Cody has no one, no will, nothing. So he won't have a funeral. We can't even find his body.

What disturbs me is I can almost swear I saw a figure in a black cloak standing behind a tree at Miley's funeral, but Kevin says it was probably a close friend we didn't know about and they didn't want to attract attention, or maybe the death of Miley was too much to bear. I know what he means. I brushed it off.

Lilly's body was so dismembered that it has to be a closed casket funeral. That last time I get to say goodbye to her, and I can't even see her face. All I've done is sulk around. I haven't made contact with anyone outside my family. The Jonas Brothers have taken a break for a few months, but we are releasing a cd and Hannah "mysteriously" disappeared.

Nick says I'll fall in love with someone else. Well, eventually anyways. But I know that could never happen. Maybe I'll like someone but no one could ever steal my heart the way Lilly did. Lilly may be dead but she still has me wrapped around her fingers and knowing how stubborn she is, she'll never let me go, and I don't mind that one bit.

**I'm actually close to crying (weird because who cries over their own story). Well, Cody's gone now. Is your confusion cleared up?? I hope so. Like I said earlier, I am sorry for the way I acted last chapter. And guess what, I only need 20 more reviews until I have one hundred!! I never thought I'd get that many. Wow, big shocker to me. Well I don't have much to say so read my other story, and review. Love KWRCtm **


	16. I came back, and I want to kill you

**Okay, it's official, I love you guys. I mean if you were all hot and guys I'd like marry you or something. So, sadly, this is the last chapter of The List, but there will be a sequel. At the end of the chapter I'll write the summary and potential name. I am dedicating this chapter to iwaslikejoe. Go read her stories, they are amazing. Anyways we left off at…**

_Nick says I'll fall in love with someone else. Well, eventually anyways. But I know that could never happen. Maybe I'll like someone but no one could ever steal my heart the way Lilly did. Lilly may be dead but she still has me wrapped around her finger. _

**Joe's POV**

Today was Lilly's funeral. I can't even breathe anymore. I can't do this.

I was standing in front of my mirror fixing my tie. I decided that the death of someone as important as Lilly should be a formal event.

I haven't slept in days, or eaten. Every time I close my eyes the painful memories come swarming back. The way she laughed, the way her hair would blow in her face, the way her eyes sparkled, and the love I had for her.

Kevin and Nick have been trying to get in my room for the past three days. The only reason I ever came out was to be at Heather's funeral.

"Joe? Are you coming?" Kevin was standing at my door.

"Lisa's funeral is starting in 30 minutes." The thought of knowing I would be saying goodbye forever to Lilly in 3 hours and 30 minutes broke me. Again. I feel back onto my bad crying. Kevin obviously heard me because he was trying to unlock my door.

When Kevin finally made it through Nick walked in with him. I didn't even look up, I just cried.

"Joe don't do this to yourself man. We all know you loved her, but, we have to do this. You have to do this. For Lils." Nick wasn't all that good at pep talks.

"No. Because once I say goodbye, I can't ever see her again." I looked at Nick and Kevin. They just didn't understand.

Kevin sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Joe, I know you don't want to do this. But, how would you live with the guilt knowing that the last chance you had to tell Lilly that you love her you blew it off." I stared at Kevin. He was right. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I never told Lilly how much I really love her.

"Fine, I'll go."

Well in case you we're wondering, both funerals had me in complete tears. I cried for Lisa because she looked so much like Lilly and every single time I saw her face I saw Lilly laughing, or sitting with me on the beach mourning over her father. During Lilly's funeral I felt hopeless. I couldn't see her face, I couldn't feel her touch, and I couldn't see her eyes. If anything, I loved her eyes. I sobbed like a baby. During my speech I had to stop because I was crying too hard to speak. I didn't watch while they were lowering her body to the ground. Instead I left to cry among the trees in the cemetery.

I remember crying and looking up when I thought I heard my name. My vision was blurry as I looked around. Then I heard it again. I looked in the direction the voice came from and I saw the same figure I saw at Miley's funeral. I stared straight into the eyes of whoever they were. I can't deny it, I felt a connection. Those eyes haunt me. Forever. They shone bright just like emeralds. Just like Lilly's. Then he or she left. But not before smiling at me. As if she knew something I did not.

But my fantasy came to an abrupt stop when I saw another figure crouched behind a bush, watching the cloaked figure. My blood chilled as I realized that the figure was holding a gun. It looked familiar. I just can't recall where I saw it at. The person stood up and I froze in complete terror. They blonde shaggy hair, the animalistic look in his eyes, and the thirst for death, it was all the characteristics of only one person. And he was staring at me. It was Cody. He smirked at me. Showing all of his perfect teeth.

"I bet you thought I was dead."

**Well, that was the end. Ohhh, Cody's alive?! Who was the cloaked figure? Read the sequel to learn the answers to these questions. Okay so my goal for this story is at least 100 reviews, but I'll be happy if I get 95. So at least 95, think u can make that happen? So i know i said i would put the sequel summary here but i think it would give away too much info, so ur just gonna have to look out for it, put me on author alert (it's much easier to know when an author puts up a sequel that way).**

**Do you have any title suggestions for the sequel? If you do, review them to me please. I was thinking: **_**I Rose From The Dead **_**but I don't know if that's good or not. Or maybe **_**Living My Life In Hell. **_**idk what to name it. As always, review. Love, KWRCtm **


End file.
